


The girl and the wolf

by TheMidnightMoonChild



Series: Inside Beacon hill [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Attempted Sexual Assault, Banshee Lydia Martin, Beacon Hills (Teen Wolf), Blood Drinking, Blood and Injury, Discussion of Abortion, Eventual Smut, F/M, Falling In Love, Implied/Referenced Abortion, Minor Character Death, Past Abortion, Sexual Content, Stalking, Unplanned Pregnancy, Werewolf, Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:22:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 14
Words: 25,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21907417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMidnightMoonChild/pseuds/TheMidnightMoonChild
Summary: A mystery girl arrives in Beacon Hills while running for her life. After being acquainted with a certain beta, the McCall pack do whatever they can to help her, while dealing with their own complicated lives.All characters are portrayed as 18+All chapters have been edited and updated.
Relationships: Liam Dunbar/Original Character(s), Liam Dunbar/Original Female Character(s), Lydia Martin/Stiles Stilinski, Scott McCall & Malia Tate, Scott McCall (Teen Wolf)/Original Female Character(s), Stiles Stilinski/Original Female Character(s), Theo Raeken/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Inside Beacon hill [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1761724
Comments: 13
Kudos: 38





	1. 1A

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read all tags carefully before reading this story. It has a few mentions of darker moments, that some readers might find uncomfortable.

**Myers Manor**

Halle swung the front door open pissed. Her sisters had let her down, they had promised to pick her up from hospital but neither of them showed. Leaving her to scrap her change together, to pay for half a bus journey into town, then she had to walk the next mile home herself late at night.

“Thanks for nothing! You bitches.” she huffed. 

The blonde flung her bags down on the ground before kicking her shoes off, and storming into the kitchen expecting to see them. With no luck she looked round the rest of the first floor.

It wasn’t until Halle stood at the bottom of the staircase she could see the blood, it was dark at night, but she knew it was there. The blonde ran fast as she could up the old wooden staircase, to find her two older sisters dead. Both their throats had been slit.

She stumbled backwards, landing in a pool of blood that covered her baby blue dress. Halle ran to her bedroom and grabbed the first thing she could, which was unfortunately a gown that she wore in hospital. She needed to leave before whoever done this came back for her. Halle would get Paisley then leave. 

**A few months later...**

Distance was all that mattered. She wasn't stopping for anything, and Halle sure as hell wasn't going to stop to look behind her. The night sky was the only assurance that she was still alive, but despite that, there was no helping the sick feeling inside her stomach. The mud and grit had become enmeshed with raw pink flesh and was spotted with blood. Halle's money was on it getting infected. She would wash it with the water from her bottle later, grimacing at the thought.

The past few weeks she felt like Mowgli. Except it wasn’t a jungle, but a forest on the outskirts of Beacon hills.

Halle had no idea where she was. She had been running for days, the exhaustion was catching up with her quickly. She would need food, sleep and mostly importantly water soon. How did it come to this? Halle closed her eyes and finally stopped running. She prayed for a sign, anything that could help her.

Halle hadn’t been able to think straight for a while, first her family died, then her familiar went missing. Pausing, she could hear the sound of water running, then the memory’s came running back 

_“In to the woods?" She asked unsure about the situation._

_Her kind didn’t really mix with her others, that’s why she had snuck out...although she wasn’t really sure why though. The young witch didn’t really care for werewolf’s, but she was also short on company._

_"It’s not very far." He assured her._

Wait...she had been here before, she just couldn’t remember why. The sight of the bridge took her back.

_“We're almost there." He told her, Halle nodded in response._

_Within a few moments they stepped onto a small bridge that reached over a creek with water streaming below. Without a word, he's tossed white flowers into the water below and looked like he was paying homage to something quietly._

_She waited patiently for him to explain, and after another moment of silence he finally did. "I try to come at least once a month." He told her, with tears in his eyes. "My sister died down there."_

_She looked at the water, then back up at him, crossing her arms as the weather started to cool down._

_"She fell and...hit her head... I tried to save her but I didn’t make it in time" he explained, with tears in his eyes._

_Halle felt sorry for him, she could sympathize. Her mother and two brothers had died, and she missed them a lot, she couldn’t imagine the pain he must have felt trying to save his sister but failed._

It clicked. She was close to the bridge that devil wolf had taken her. He had lied about how his sister had died...she was such a fool, how could anyone be so stupid and believe the lies he told. He was extremely handsome, charming, witty, and manipulative. And he knew how to use it to his advantage, he found a young and lonely girl and used it for his own profit.

_Halle felt uncomfortable, the way he was gazing at her made her feel strange. He was so handsome, his lips were inches away from her own. She could feel his breath on her face. He wanted to kiss her, Halle could feel herself being drawn in._

_“Your really beautiful, you know that?” He said leaning closer to her. He gently put a hand on either side of her face, leaning in to kiss her he was surprised when Halle pulled back. There was a bird squawking at her from a tree. He tried to get her attention again, but she was far too interested in a bloody bird than him. Shit. “Halle wait?!” He yelled after her, as she sprung to her feet._

_The young witch quickly excused herself before running away, Paisley was right. He was too handsome, this boy was Satan In a Sunday hat._

The snap of a branch caught her attention...they had found her. If she moved they would hear her, the only thing Halle could think to do was to stay still as she could, maybe they wouldn’t hear or see her.

“This is so stupid! Being in the woods in the middle of the night, I could be at a party right now” Mason was disappointed, after leaving high school he found it harder to socialize out of his normal circle, for the simple reasons he forgot how to be normal around humans. Finally, getting invited to a party with people from his work he was excited, until Liam phoned him needing help. Mason could have said no, but he thought didn’t like the thought of his friend wondering the woods himself. “Will he even notice its gone?” He asked in a moan.

Liam stopped walking and looked at Mason “it’s Stiles. He notices everything” he pointed out. Stiles had reluctantly let him borrow his Fitbit, after lecturing him on how he loses everything, and Liam claiming he didn’t. At some point during a midday run, it must have fallen off.

Mason groaned “so just buy him a new one...oh my god Liam, do you see that?” He said pointing towards a figure in the woods.

Both Mason and Liam could now see a girl, trying to hide. “Is she talking to herself?” Mason whispered. The other boy nodded. She looked crazy. With no shoes on, her clothes ripped and dirty she looked like she had just escaped from a mental asylum. “We should help her.”

Liam nodded slowly walking up towards her “excuse me miss, are you okay?” He got a weird feeling off her, she had a different presence about her. He was also confused at how he managed to slip past his werewolf vision.

Halle froze, someone was talking to her. Was it her guardian angel? Probably not. She turned to face two boys, instantly she began to walk away from them backwards. “Stay the fuck away from me...” she screamed at them. Terrified Halle looked between them until the one who had spoken changed. Through the darkness came the glow of two yellow eyes “You're not human. You're a...you’re a...monster.” She hissed.

Both Liam and Mason suddenly landed on their backs, as if someone had pushed them. Liam quickly jumped to his feet, he stretched a hand out to help Mason up, who looked almost hypnotized. How the hell did that happen?

Halle could see them both getting up, but knowing she wasn’t strong enough to defend herself she would need to run. Screw it, Halle spun to face the opposite direction. Her left foot should have extended to take her weight, instead she caught it on a tree root. She hit the dirt sending a wave of dry mud and dry leaves up into the air. Her groan echoed through her ears. The last thing she remembers seeing is the two boys running towards her before everything goes black.

 **Panic**. That was all Mason could think about for a few moments before he realized what exactly had just happened. The girl was now only barely conscious and Liam was standing around as stiff as a board with her in his arms, pale as a ghost, trying to gather his thoughts. He had a strange look on his face, almost as if he was in pain.

“Stop doing nothing and go! We need to get her to a hospital! Do something! Anything!” He yelled before they started running back to the car.

# ______

Mason drove fast as he could within the speed limit, as Liam sat in the back seat with the unknown girl. He was trying to take her pain, but it was like a weird force field around her preventing him from doing so.

“How did you not manage to see her before?!” Mason asked panicked.

“I’ve no idea!”

Liam was able to fully see her now though, and take in her appearance. She wasn’t wearing any shoes, and her weird dress was dirty and ripped. She looked like she had been through hell, and smelled of blood. He just hoped they would be able to help her.

She was trying to talk, but seemed to be struggling.

“Hey it’s okay” he said softly, “we are taking you to the hospital.”

“No...no...no hospital...they will... find me” she panted, before closing her eyes again “please.”

He looked at her for a moment before making a decision. “Mason! Turn the car the other way. I’ll phone Deaton” Liam yelled, if the girl didn’t want to go he wouldn’t force her. He just had a gut feeling telling him to listen to her.

Mason gave him a confused look, before shaking his head and spinning the car round.


	2. 2A

**Lydia’s house**

**_Two weeks earlier_ **

_It was an empty old mansion, it reminded her of the home of the first season of America horror story. The house empty other than herself but the lights were on, almost too brightly and in the glare the clothes were limp laying across the bloody floor. At first, it was silent, then steadily the music grew ‘Who wants to live forever…’ by Queen was now blaring. It was colder than usual, and the redhead could feel a draft on her face and smelled something that reminded her of death. She was about to start walking when her eyes caught glimpses of ghostly forms. She looked harder. As she stared at their outlines became more solid, like chalk people with the color red dripping off them and Lydia almost cried out in alarm..._

_Two girls lay dead._

_It looked like a scene from scar face, some kind of massacre had occurred. Both the girls had their throats slit open. She walked over to a piece of paper that has blown off a table, grazing past her leg, picking it up she was shocked to see what looked like another dead pool. Except, the names weren’t the same as the last time. It was a list of different families with town names next to them, non of which Lydia had seen before. Only one family name had Beacon hills next to it, Myers_

“Lydia wake up! Wake up!”

The Lydia opened her eyes to see a concerned Stiles looking at her. Her cheeks were wet and her body was bathed in a cold sweat. The sheets were twisted around her limbs, probably because she was thrashing in her sleep. Her heart pounded against her chest. She trembled at the thought of her dream.

Stiles leaned his cheek against her head, sighing as he pulled her in closer. “What did you see?” He asked in low voice. He knew what this meant, something bad was coming. 

Lydia blinked away tears before answering, “they were all dead, all of them.”

As Lydia explained her ‘dream’ to Stiles, he got a text message from Malia asking if everything was okay. Lydia’s scream in her sleep was so loud that the coyote was able to hear it on the other side of town. 

**The vets clinic**

"Mom, she's about to faint." Scott stated, jumping to his feet to catch the unknown girl before she hit the floor. As soon as they arrived, Liam was already holding her upright with a firm but gently grip. It was pointless though, as she was slipping out of his arms as a burning sensation ran through his body. Scott caught her with ease, but after a few seconds he could feel a slight tingling sensation in his fingers. They eased her limp body onto the metal table.

“You brought her here and not to a hospital?” Scott asked. 

He was trying to take in the scene before him. A young woman lay on the vets table, she was covered in dirt and dried blood, with twigs and leafs clinging to her hair. His mum had attached a drip of fluid to her arm, before she gave her a look over. He frowned disapprovingly towards the two boys.

Mason shrugged his shoulders with a guilty look on his face “we didn’t know where else to take her.. She said no hospitals.” While explaining this, he noticed the dirt stains still on his hands from falling earlier.

“What exactly happened?” Scott asked rubbing his forehead, he was supposed to be in charge of the vets, his boss had only been gone two days. He had only managed to last two days without something happening.

“She was wondering the woods talking to herself. We tried to help her, but she tripped and hit her head.” Liam said glancing at Mason.

“Why were you in the woods in the first place?” Stiles asked confused, it was one in the morning when Scott phoned him. He watched the shifty glance Liam gave Mason. “You lost my Fitbit didn’t you? You little..” He said with unimpressed glare, before he was cut off.

“Stiles we will deal with that later. Why do I get the feeling you boys are leaving something else out? You should have still taken her to the hospital.” Melissa said in a serious tone.

“She pushed us over without touching us.” Mason blurred out, earning him a few confused looks.

Liam turned to face Scott “she knew what I was. Plus she begged us not to take her before she passed out...she kept repeating the same thing.”

“What was it? Was it a name? Or” Melissa asked impatiently. She wasn’t happy with having her date night interrupted.

“By fire, air, earth and sea” Deaton said from the doorway.

# ______

A loud clattering sound, followed by loud irritated voices followed by swear words woke her. 

_‘where the fuck am I?’_

“What are you doing? We wanted to wake her up, not startle her to death." A female voice said from the other side of the door.

Halle blinked slowly, trying to clear her blurry vision. When she realized that the person who was speaking next was male and his voice was getting closer to the other side of the door, she curled into herself even tighter. Her head throbbed. The pain felt like someone had taken a brick to her skull. Squeezing her eyes shut, she willed the pain to go away. The rest of the world became detached, all she could concentrate on was the pain rooted deep in his head. She could barely hear the people chattering outside the room, before her vision went back again.

Almost an hour had passed before Halle opened her eyes again. When she did, a kind-looking man with a smooth bald head was looking at her with sympathy. He had a name tag that shone under the harsh fluorescent lights. Alan Deaton. He eyed her uncertainly, but dived into a conversation anyway. “I hope you’ve had enough sleep..”

“You’re a druid”, She blurted out. He looked slightly surprised at the statement, but didn't deny it. “Sorry I didn’t mean to cut you off... just.”

“Being around supernatural creatures or people you aren’t used to still makes you nervous.” Deaton finished her sentence for her, smiling kindly.

Halle nodded in response “What else is here?”She was worried, her kind weren’t known for getting alone with other. If the past few months had taught her anything, was she had every reason to be scared.

“A true alpha and his pack, but don’t worry they won’t harm you. I also have a nurse waiting to look you over again now you are awake.” Deaton said calmly. He studied the girl, she didn’t remember him, and judging by the state she was in he wasn’t surprised.

Halle again just nodded in response. She watched as the man exchanged a few words with a woman at the doorway before he left, and the nurse entered the room in blue scrubs, she looked so serious. Washing her hands at the sink like she was lost entirely to worrying thoughts. When she tuned to Halle her face softened into a smile, and she introduced herself as Melissa Argent, and asked if she could check her over again. Halle never usually let anyone near her, but she trusted her. She liked her aura, this woman had a mother bear vibe about her.

The bruise that had begun as a purple stain above her eyebrow had sunk into the socket itself, and now had the appearance of a black eye. Halle pulled her collar down revealing a dark purple bruise lining her neck. Her head was still pounding along with, what she assumed was a sprained wrist and ankle. Plus, Halle was starting to feel extremely sick.

Melissa was about to ask her another question when she paused. Halle suddenly took on a pale look, as if she'd been painted with white-wash - even her lips were barely there. Her eyesight blurred, but not because tears were welling up. Everything became fuzzy; then she saw nothing at all.

“Hey guys! I think something's wrong!” Melissa shouted. By the time Deaton entered the room, followed closely by Scott and Stiles, as the girl started thrashing against the bed.


	3. 3A

**The vets clinic**

In the reception, Liam was sitting staring out the window into the darkness he was afraid that someone had followed them, he felt extremely uneasy. Which was unusual for him, usually around his friends was when the young wolf felt most comfortable.

Malia was routinely checking outside to make sure that they hadn't been followed and that nobody was waiting for them outside. She didn’t think anyone was, but Scott insisted on helping his beta feel more at ease.

“I’ve given Halle sedition, so she can sleep.” Deaton said gesturing for them to follow him. 

Nobody knew when it had become the unspoken law that every meeting must take place at the vet’s clinic, but it had been that way for many years. Scott, Liam, Mason, Malia, and Stiles were now crowded in the back room, leaning against sharp metallic corners and unopened cabinets.

“Okay doc, what is she?“ stiles asked while bouncing his knee, something about the situation made him feel on edge. The sudden feeling of dread was making a comeback, it made him dread even coming to these things.

“Those who fear witchcraft have not cognition of their own tongue, for they speak” Deaton said has he shuffled around a few different files.

“Nothing more that I love than a cryptic riddle.” Stiles answered rolling his eyes.

Deaton ignored Stiles sarcasm and placed three photos down in front of them. All the pictures appeared to be at a young girl's birthday party, everything was decorated in pink. The first photo was a young girl playing on a swing set, while an older grumpier looking boy pushed her on it. The second looked like group photo, and the third was of a woman cradling her bump alongside the young girl and an older man.

“Is that Derek?” Malia asked pointing to the first photo.

“It’s differently his smile.” Stiles scoffed. Malia, and mason chuckled at his comment.

“The Hale family usually kept to themselves, apart from one other family. The Myers. Halle’s mother Grace was good friends with Talia, and myself actually before she died. She was a great white witch.” Deaton explained, as he reached over and picked the photos back up, gently placing them back into the file where he kept them.

Liam looked gobsmacked “You already know her?” Deaton nodded.

“What happened? I’ve never heard of a coven in beacon hills before.” Scott asked curious.

“I didn’t even know witches existed” Mason chimed in.

“Most people who practice in Wicca are very secretive and don’t want to be known. The coven was made up of a few different families, but the Myers were the largest and most powerful out of them. They used to protect Beacon hilly against any supernatural threat, however they underestimated humans.”

“You mean the Argents?” Stiles asked, “how did they not know about hunters?”

“They lived in fear of witch hunters, not wolf hunters. After the fire they moved out of fear of being killed by association, a few years later Grace, along with her two sons died in the dead pool. Recently the rest of Halle’s coven was slaughtered, including her older sisters, but nobody knows who by. Halle’s father practiced in dark magic, leading to him being exiled. Halle stayed with her sisters who died, they go murdered in their own home.” Deaton began to scribble on a piece of paper, none of them could ignore how worried the vet had begun to look.

“The dead pool... Lydia started dreaming about a dead pool in a creepy old house” Stiles explained. “So what exactly can she do? Are we talking making natural herbs, or full on Sabrina? Because..”

Stiles was cut off when the door to the room suddenly swung open rapidly. Melissa was standing covered in blood.

“Deaton! You are going to want to see this!” the worried voice of Melissa carried through the building.

Entering the room, nobody could miss the puddle of blood appearing on the ground. “When I noticed the blood I tuned her over... and I’ve never seen anything like this before.” Melissa lifted the back of the girls top to revile two cuts down each side of her spine that represented wings. “They just appeared out of nowhere.”

A few seconds later Halle let out a loud scream as her body began to turn red, as if she was being burned. Deaton injected her with more sedation. “This will be the only thing to stop her hurting herself or others.”

“What do you mean others?” Stiles asked unnerved.

“Halle is just recently released from Eichen House. She struggled to cope with the death of her family.”

“How insane?” Malia asked doubtfully. So far everyone she knew had been admitted to that hospital for the wrong reasons, not because they were actually crazy.

“A witch’s familiar is one of the strongest bonds in the universe, when that bond is threatened It can make them both different...almost as if they are possessed” Deaton said as he and Melissa gently turned her back round, “it can cause just as much physical pain, as well as mental. Probably why she had a seizure.”

Scott glanced at Stiles who was wearing a calm expression on his face, but he could smell the anxiety and fear from the other side of the room. “We need to do something to help her”. Scott felt apprehensive when they began to plan a way on helping the girl, when none of them knew how. Hell, he didn’t even know covens were real.

“What happened? How did she end up this way?” Stiles asked.

Deaton sighed “she returned from the hospital to find her sisters dead, and familiar gone.”

“Where’s her dad now? Couldn’t you contact him, and get him to come help her?” Mason asked. He felt bad for this girl, it sounded like she needed family around her.

“He’s dead as well.” Deaton said in somber tone.

# ______

The next night Liam’s mind was racing, he had so many questions. Would the dead pool start again because she survived? He wasn’t sure he could live through another one, he only lived through the last one by the skin of his teeth. What caused the scars on her back? What he really wanted to know what the strange feeling of being pulled towards her was. 

“Hey, she's waking up.” Mason announced sitting up. 

They had decided to take turns watching over her until she could tell them how to help her, considering she had been asleep the hole time it was a pretty easy job. Malia and Scott took the first day since Scott was working, then swapped over with Mason and Liam for the night shift. It was decided it was best for Stiles to stay home, the scent of anxiety was causing Malia to become extremely irritated.

Melissa and Deaton had moved Halle from the vets metal table to a couch in the back room. The room had a small TV, along with a coffee table, and two chairs.

“She’s pretty” Mason said staring at her. “I mean.. I imagined a witch would be ugly, with greasy hair and horrible skin, but she’s nothing like that.” He was right Halle had light blonde hair, green eyes, and pale skin.

“Yeah.” Liam mumbled under his breath, his friend was right. Even thought she was covered in dirt and blood, she was still attractive. Although he wouldn’t say it out loud, even thinking it made him feel guilty. He wondered what she would do once she woke up, she had no family, and probably nowhere safe to go.

As she stirred, Liam took a closer look after girl he could see how much pain she was in. He gently took hold of her hand to take the pain away, but something was wrong. It was starting to sting. He bit into his lip to stop himself from helping, bursting it.

“Liam stop!” Mason shouted once he saw how much pain he was in.

Liam growled and threw his head up in a howl of agony as the pain flowed through him. His eyes glowed, and he allowed his fangs to extend, but he still refused to stop taking her pain. It was the only thing he could do to help her. 

**Scott’s apartment**

“What do you think will happen now?” Malia asked in a low voice.

Scott shrugged, “I have no idea. We have never dealt with witches before... I think would she be helpful, but also keep our wits about us.”

Malia has begun to strip out of her clothes “I’m going for a shower, you want to join me?” She asked in a playful tone.

Before Scott could come up with an excuse why he couldn’t, he could suddenly sense pain. It wasn’t his own, it was Liam’s.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everyone stay safe during the Coronavirus outbreak!


	4. 4A

**The vet's clinic**

About fifteen minutes later Scott, Stiles, and Malia arrived back at vets clinic. While they hoped that these early mornings calls wouldn’t become a thing, Scott was frantic with worry.

“What happened?” Scott asked hurriedly as he knelt down beside his beta. 

Everyone's focus was on Liam as the veins in his arms and neck stood out, almost pulsing. They were worried, Liam looked like hell, with sweat dripping off him. “Mason, what happened to him?” Scott snapped. He didn’t mean to, but he was now trying to take Liam’s pain, but it wasn’t working.

“I don’t know. He just touched her then started howling in pain.” Mason said frantically.

“I tried to take her pain, but it began to burn. She started to talk before pulling away, I think she knew it hurt me.” Liam said groaning, as he revealed his burnt palm.

"What'd she say?" Malia questioned as she looked back and forth between Liam and Mason.

"She told me to stop, and the... ‘the blind wolf told her he was coming, and she shouldn’t be so stupid to trust him'." Mason related quietly. He couldn't help the look of pain that crossed Scott's face.

“Deucalion” Scott said softly. They all knew their alpha felt guilty of Deucalion’s death. If he hadn’t asked him for help, he might still be alive.

There was a slight chance it wasn’t Deucalion she was talking about, but it would be a strange coincidence. Also, when were things ever that simple for any of them? He was the alpha of alphas and probably knew something the rest of them didn’t.

# ______

In the back room Halle sat up with a jolt. She was looking around confused, with no idea where she was. She could sense all the animals that had been in the building recently. It was then that her gaze fell to certificate on the wall, the name stood out. Alan Deaton. Wait, Deaton? She suddenly felt a bit safer after seeing his name. She vaguely remembered him, her mother liked him, so he must have been good.

Halle caught her reflection in one of the windows, she looked like shit. Her blonde hair was glued to hair face with blood and sweat covering her head, her left eye was massive and purple. Her body was covered in small cuts and bruises. The blondes watery eyes enlarged and the hairs on the nape of her neck bristled. A gaggle of goose pimples laminated her frigid, naked skin. Slow and deliberate, Halle tried to scream, but the inside of her mouth lacked any moisture and a croak was all that issued from her mouth.

Quietly Halle walked towards the door, she recognized the voices on the other side. Looking round the room she noticed the window, she said a small chant that would hopefully work, and make sure nobody could hear her. Even though she trusted Deaton she knew he wasn’t there at that moment, and she needed to find her familiar. A building full of strangers wasn’t ideal for her, plus Halle had no idea if they would hurt her or worse, they might send her back to mental house. She meet some terrible people inside that place, and at this point nothing would surprise her.

Paisley, her sweet paisley. He wouldn’t survive much longer without her, he was weak. Although she could sense his pain, she could no longer hear his thoughts. She needed to find him before it was too late, they needed each other to live. He was her other half and beat friend.

# ______

“Did you guys hear that? Maybe she’s woken up.” Scott said as he walked towards the door. 

He had heard her mumbling to herself, after chapping the door a few times and not getting an answer he tried to open it. With no luck he shoved it forcefully. He looked inside the room before turning back to his pack “She’s gone!” He said surprised.

“What?!” Malia shouted in anger. “We need to find her!”

Malia’s eyes began to glow a bright blue shade as her anger took over, she didn’t have the time or patience for this. She had much bigger issues to deal with, looking for a run away witch didn’t fit into her schedule.

“Scott, why is she so mad?” Stiles whispered. Earning him a glare from the coyote. Having previously dated Malia he knew she had a temper, but it was a lot of worse recently. Stiles wouldn’t admit it out loud, but he was actually worried about what Malia would flip soon.

“The energy is different when a witch is around.” Deaton said clearing his throat, giving Scott a knowing look. He then turned his attention to Liam, giving him a disapproving look. “How sore is the burn?”

Liam just shook his head “it’s healing” Which wasn’t a complete lie, but it wasn’t healing like normal. The girl was either in too much pain for him to take, or a werewolf was simply not meant to take a witches pain.

“How do you always just appear out of nowhere?” Stiles said throwing his hands dramatically into the air, the vet always seemed to be creeping round corners. He usually popped up behind Stiles, something he was convinced the vet done deliberately.

“I have a theory on where she might have gone, also I own the place” he said throwing an amused look at Stiles. “If Halle wants her familiar who’s dying back, she will logically go looking for the person who is surrounded by death to see if she knows anything.”


	5. 5A

**Scott’s apartment**

Five days had passed and since anybody had seen the young witch, Deaton was growing extremely concerned for her well-being. Lydia saw her from her bedroom window, but by the time she ran outside Halle was gone. The McCall pack had been looking for her, as well as sheriff Stilinski, who understood it needed to be kept quiet.

It was as if Halle never existed, they couldn’t help someone that didn’t want to be found. Scott noticed Liam was acting strange, his palms still hadn’t fully healed. He always kept complaining of headaches, and a strange tightness in his chest. He was concerned for his beta, he seemed obsessed with finding this witch.

Scott was trying to think of his next plan of actions, when his attention was drawn to the figure walking into the bedroom, Malia.

“Hey.” He said watching her, she was looking at the ground while grinding her teeth.

“Hi.” She didn’t even look at him, her cheeks were flushed. He could feel the heat coming off her, even in human form she seemed to pant when nervous.

They needed to talk. His girlfriend was terrible at lying, he always knew when she was keeping secrets. He has decided to be patient and wait for her to talk to him first, however she hadn’t. Leading to an awkward tension between the two of them, he was afraid it would start to affect others, as pack members and as friends. He just wasn’t sure how to bring a conversation like that.

# ______

A week later Scott couldn’t sleep and was watching the x-files in the living room, while Malia was asleep in the bedroom when he jumped at the sound of his phone ringing. It was two in the morning, which meant it wouldn’t be good. He answered the call from Stiles, he had to rush down to the police station, it was Halle. She had been found, naked and wondering the woods by an off duty cop.

**Sheriffs station**

By the time Scott and Malia had arrived, the rest of the pack was waiting for him in the sheriff's office. He could smell the confusion, nerves, and hints of fear reeking between them all.

“Where is she?” Scott asked, noticing nobody was really saying anything. Stiles pointed to his father who was holding cell keys.

“Who did she kill?” Malia asked, as if it was a casual question.

Stiles rolled his eyes “she didn’t kill anyone. She was walking by the side of the road, naked. My dad said she keeps complaining of her body burning, and the marks on her back seem more red and practically glowing. And this genius right here tried to take her pain again, causing his hands to burn, again.” He said frowning at Liam.

The sheriff walked Halle into his office as they talked, she was mumbling to herself. She was filthy, refusing to wear shoes, and now wearing clothes from a lost and found. Her cuts now seemed infected, and her bruises somehow seemed worse. Scott would be surprised if she could even see out of her swollen eye.

Halle began pacing back and forth, as the pack talked among themselves about what they could do help her. Mostly Malia suggesting something ridicules, like ‘setting her free’ or ‘Putting her out of her misery’. All them instantly shot down.

“Hey, are you okay?” Stiles whispered into Lydia’s ear. She just nodded and mouthed ‘headache’ but that was a lie, she could hear screaming noises ringing in her ears. The banshee hadn’t slept in weeks, ever since Halle appeared her senses seem to be turned up a notch, and right now the universe was trying to tell her something. 

Suddenly the young witch stopped pacing, she turned and looked at Scott frowning. Slowly Halle walked towards the alpha, he did nothing he could sense she wasn’t going to harm him. Malia still continued to growl at her, she didn’t want her or anyone touching him. Halle looked up at Scott, “you’ve seen him too, Satan in a Sunday hat” was all she said, before placing her hand on Scott’s face.

_“Theo! Theo!” A loud voice roared._

_The sound of footsteps got faster, and faster. His head was pounding, Theo could hardly hear his own thoughts. All he had to do was try to focus... focus on anything apart from what he had just done. ___

__How was this possible? Halle was somehow showing him memory’s, he had almost forgotten about that night all together. They had been running from hunters, and ran into Theo, but Scott hadn’t thought too much about it since then._ _

___Crouched down in the sewers, Theo held his hands as tight as he could to his ears. The closer they got the worse the pain was. Hearing someone talk was the equivalent to hearing a fork being dragged along a plate._ _ _

___Theo could sense who was coming. Scott, Derek, and Liam finally found him. “Theo!” A roar erupted from Scott soon as he spotted him. Within seconds, he was by Theo’s side. Grabbing him by the shoulder Scott dragged him up, “open your eyes!” he commanded._ _ _

___Theo shook his head, “I... I can’t” he pleaded._ _ _

___“OPEN YOUR EYES!” Theo gave in, he opened his eyes. Scott let go of him instantly, “what the hell did you do?”_ _ _

___“I didn’t mean to hurt her”, he pleaded. “I tried to save her... Scott, please tell me you can find a way to save her!” He didn’t need them to answer him, Theo had his answer. Picking up a shard of glass he could see his reflecting, through his glowing blue eyes._ _ _

__The memory then flicked to her and Deucalion talking. Halle was standing outside a big farm house, he had the book about the dread doctors sticking out his back pocket._ _

___“He told me his plans, you would be a fool to trust him. He thinks you are the most powerful in your coven, and wants your power.” He explained._ _ _

___Halle was confused, she was the lest powerful in her coven. “But I’m not!” she pleaded defensively._ _ _

___The alpha wolf shuttled “well he thinks that, and nothing will change his mind.”_ _ _

___Halle was looking between the werewolf and a big large building behind her, almost as if she expected someone else to appear. “How do I stop him?” She asked in a hushed voice._ _ _

___“You can’t, he will find you eventually. You just need to be prepared.”_ _ _

__**Son of a bitch**. Scott stumbled backwards as the force of Halle moving her hand away caused him to move. “Shit” he hissed, when he landed on his ass. That girl was strong without even trying._ _

__Stiles rushed to help to his feet “What just happened?” He was gobsmacked. Scott looked like he had just seen a ghost, his body was boiling with rage._ _

__Scott’s eyes had begun to glow red, he was trying to fight it but his anger was too strong. “It was Theo’s fault, all of this was caused by him.” This was his fault, he should have never let Theo go so freely that day._ _


	6. 6A

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edit: this chapter contains talk of abortions.

**Sheriffs station**

“Liam do you remember the night we found Theo in sewers? We were running from hunters along with Derek?” Scott asked, as Stiles helped him to his feet. His head was spinning.

Liam nodded confused at first “Yeah? What had that got to do with.. Fuck.. His eyes” they were blue. He always knew Theo was capable of killing an innocent, what he didn’t realize was it would somehow come back on them. 

“Wait! What happened?” Malia asked surprised, this was the first she had heard of them running into Theo.

Scott felt guilty, he hadn’t told his girlfriend about being chased that night at all. After the lectures Stiles still gives him about ever trusting Theo in the first place, he never tended to mention him unless he had too. He pretended not to notice the glare his girlfriend was currently giving him.

“We ran into him and his eyes were blue. He said It was an accident, that he tried to help some family escape hunters, but they got killed.” Liam explained.

“And you believed him! Are you that fucking gullible? He almost got me killed!” The coyote snapped, surly they weren’t that stupid. She felt bad after seeing the look on Liam’s face, he would just have been following Scott’s lead.

“No, we didn’t” Scott said ashamed, “truthfully I just didn’t want him bringing his trouble to us.” It was the truth, he cared about his pack far more than Theo. He felt incredibly guilty of not asking him more, but knowing who Theo had gotten killed wouldn’t help anyone. This was one of them times he knew he had to leave it to the police, a decision he didn’t take lightly. He turned to face the young witch who was now sitting on the floor pleating her hair “She also showed me Deucalion warning her. I could be wrong but I’m so sure she caused me to fall as well.”

“She what?!” If looks could kill Malia would have murdered the young witch “she used her powers on you? And you’re okay with this?”

“I don’t think she meant it” Scott said stepping in front of his girlfriend, Malia needed to calm down before making the situation worse. “Liam, why don’t you and Stiles stay here while I go outside and phone my mom.”

**Scott’s apartment**

“Why didn’t you tell me you saw Theo?” Malia asked quietly. She was staring at the ground while Scott sat with his back to her, staring out the window.

“I don’t know, I just didn’t.” He couldn’t explain why, but he just didn’t want too. 

Scott and Malia had been having problems for a while, they seemed to argue a lot which was something they never used to do. Over the past year, things had begun to turn sour, then they started to keep secrets and lie to each other.

“Scott how long have you known?” She asked finally, Malia wasn’t ready to have this conversation, but it needed to happen. Better late than never?

“Since...it happened.” He didn’t know how to answer that answer delicately, “why didn’t you tell me?” He asked turning to face her.

Malia had tears in her eyes. “Because I was scared you would try to change my mind” she answered honestly. 

Scott could be very judgmental when it came to right and wrong, she just didn’t want him judging her. What was she supposed to say? ‘Hi Scott and I’m pregnant and don’t want it’ that wouldn’t have gone down well, and he wouldn’t have looked at her the same way again.

“How could you ever think that?” Scott was offended. Having a baby was a big decision, he would have supported her whatever her decision was. “Why didn’t you tell me when you found out?” He asked hurt.

“I was scared. I wanted to tell you, but that would mark it real. Plus, I knew you would figure it out” she answered shrugging.

“I would have gone with you, I would have gone with whatever you decided.” Scott was really hurt, he had to figure out on his own that his girlfriend was pregnant and got rid of it on his own. He just didn’t understand why she didn’t tell him.

“I wanted the abortion. It’s my decision, and I didn’t want it to be any harder than it already was.” She explained nervously, Malia felt incredibly guilty of not telling him.

Scott pulled Malia into a hug, and held her as she sobbed into his shoulder. He had no idea what the future held for them, but he was sure it was going to be rocky. Keeping secrets like this from each other wasn’t healthy. For the sake of them as a couple, and pack members they needed to work it out.

He only pulled away from Malia by the ringing of his phone. 

**Beacon hills hospital**

A few days had passed, Melissa had demanded Halle was to stay in hospital where she could keep a better eye on her, in case she had any more seizures, even though Deaton had assured it was caused by being kept away from her familiar. The young witch was dehydrated, starved, and confused, Melissa was surprised she was even walking around, or alive.

The McCall pack took turns coming in to see her, but they all had stressful lives they needed to juggle along with it. Stiles was still becoming FBI agent, but had to take a year off training after shattering his left leg and wrist in a car crash. Lydia was studying to become an English teacher. Mason was a journalist for the local newspaper, he loved his job but it was also handy to be able to get insider information. Liam started working in a bar soon as he turned twenty-one, while he currently studied biology at late night classes. It wasn’t general knowledge what Malia did, and nobody asked.

Halle looked so peaceful sleeping in the hospital bed, she had woken up a few times a lot calmer. After shower, her features were a lot more noticeable. Her blonde hair was shinier and softer looking, they could also see the dark blue in her eyes. Wearing short sleeves they could also see her tattoos, a small crow tattoo on the back of her right elbow, and writing in Latin on the back of her neck.

Deaton explained everything he knew about her, including her showing Scott Theo in the sewers. Halle had the ability to control things with her mind, however she was physically weaker, she had to touch him for it to work. He explained how she meet Theo a year before her family was killed, and how he caused it by hiring someone to kill them, his very own dead pool. He needed them dead so Halle’s powers would become more powerful, but without her familiar by her side it was all in vain.

The blonde didn’t speak much to anyone else except the vet. Mason would crack awkward jokes and asked her questions all the time, but he was sweet and harmless. The banshee intimidated her, so did the alpha, Halle choose not to speak to them unless she had too. The boy with the strange name kept asking her insane questions, and wouldn’t stop shaking his legs. The only one she could really talk to was Liam, Halle didn’t like him at first, but he had begun to grow on her.

“So where do you think you’ll go once you get out of this place?” He asked sitting on the bottom of her hospital bed.

Sighing Halle answered. “I’m not sure. I’ve not got much saved, so I’ll probably try to find a job somewhere. I’ve been so focused on finding Paisley I’ve not even thought of...”

Halle was abruptly cut off when another person entered the room. No not a person, a wolf. Theo, he had somehow found her. He had that annoying grin spread across his face, if she wasn’t so weak he wouldn’t still be standing.

“You.” She hissed, jumping out of bed.

Liam had to move fast to pull Halle back, in theory a person of her build couldn’t do much damaged to him, she was a lot shorter than both of them, but being a witch he wasn’t sure what she could do. Theo’s grin was growing, he really was a pain in the ass.

“You need to leave now!” Liam growled at him. He could hear Halle’s heart rate increase rapidly. He had his right arm around her chest placing that hand on his shoulder, his left arm was around her waist.

“You need to calm down, please calm down” he whispered into her ear, feeling Halle’s body tensing as he noticed the iv drip had ripped out her of her hand. The sight of blood spurting from it made him feel sick. He could usually stomach blood and gore, but the way the witches blood ran thickly off her didn’t sit right with him.

Doing the only thing he could think of, Liam started to take her pain. It was only then Theo’s grin faded. He could see how much pain Halle and Liam where In because of him. Truthfully he didn’t care about the pain they were in, he just found it interesting.

One of Halle’s monitors started beeping loudly drawing attention to them. Melissa rushed into the room and screamed at Theo to leave. The wolf just scoffed before heading towards to the door, “I’ll see you around.” He said smiling wickedly at the blonde. Halle was shaking, she began to feel dizzy from standing up too long. The nurses got her back into gently, as Melisa told Liam to go home and get some rest. Malia was on her way to watch over Halle, she assured him they needed some rest, and they would deal with Theo in the morning.


	7. 7A

**Beacon hills hospital**

“Hey.” Malia looked up to see Scott smiling at her. 

She was currently sitting in an uncomfortable plastic chair outside Halle’s hospital room. She found it awkward and didn’t want to sit inside the room, and watch a stranger sleep. Growing tired she couldn’t wait for someone else to swap her, so she could go to bed, yawning she stretched her stiff body.

“How is she?” Scott asked gesturing towards the room, it was uncomfortable for him to make eye contact with Malia while talking to her. They had hardly spoken to each other since they talked about the abortion Malia had without telling him.

Malia shrugged “she’s fine for someone in a hospital, what else am I meant to say.”

Scott shook his head smiling softly, his girlfriend was known for her bluntness. He was about to say something else when he pushed the door open a crack, to check on Halle r. He was surprised the end was empty, he checked the bathroom she wasn’t there either.

“She’s not in here. What happened? Where did she go?” Scott asked.

Malia could tell he was pissed. “I haven’t moved once since I got here. Not even to pee!” She pleaded, she looked over his shoulder and pointed to the window “look, she must have climbed out it.”

“How didn’t you hear her?” Scott asked. The witch must have forced it open, causing it to crack.

“I don’t know!” Malia pleaded.

It was four in the morning, where the hell would she have gone. Maybe Halle cast a spell to stop anyone hearing her? He wasn’t even sure if Halle could cast spells anymore. Was she taken? He would need to wake up Deaton to fill him in, he couldn’t have a possible unhinged witch running about town on her own, she could get herself seriously hurt.

As Scott pulled out his phone to tell the others, he noticed a pair of trainers laying on the floor next to the empty bed. What was with that girl and not wearing shoes? The thought of her barefoot made him more worried, what if she stepped on broken glass or a dirty needle? His sudden change of mood wasn’t unnoticed.

“Scott, I’m sorry. I honestly thought she was still in the room.” Malia said, she wasn’t used to her boyfriend being mad at her. It wasn’t a feeling that she enjoyed, but this wasn’t the time to linger too much on it.

“It’s fine.” He said without looking back at her.

**Liam’s apartment**

The knocking on his apartment door woke him, Liam rubbed his eyes as he grunted getting out of bed. At first, he thought it was the people next door, so he ignored it, they had a habit of getting drunk and locking themselves out. It was two in the morning, who would be coming to visit at this time? Nobody, unless something bad had happened. It might be Mason forgetting his keys ? He went away for the weekend with his boyfriend, so I’ve could have come back early.

Liam answered the door shirtless in nothing else except blue and white checkered boxers. Liam was taken aback when he saw Halle standing there. She was soaking wet, and didn’t even have shoes on. How did she get from the hospital barefoot? He opened the door further for her to come in. He was doing his best not to stare, but it was hard not to when the white oversized t-shirt she was wearing had gone see-through, it was incredible short as well. She must have been freezing as well, he would be surprised if she didn’t develop the flu after this. Also, who knows who could have seen her? Any perverts in the street could have tried to take advantage of her.

“Halle what are you doing going out dressed like that? I can almost see you’re everything, and so could a lot of bad people. Anything could have happened to you!” He knew how it sounded soon as he said it, it wasn’t his place to say anything to her, or talk to her that way.

Liam went to explain himself but stopped when the blonde laughed smirking at his embarrassment. Halle didn’t find it funny or offensive, she just found it weird that someone seemed to care if she was okay or not.

“I mean how did you get here? And where is your shoes.” He asked concerned, she had obviously stepped on something sharp as her foot was bleeding.

“I walked. The aggressive one was waiting outside my room. I’m sorry, I just didn’t know where else to go. I can leave..” she said embarrassed. Halle had no idea what she was doing when she left, she got lost and remembered Liam giving her his address. She wasn’t sure why, but Halle just really wanted to see him, he made her feel safe.

Halle was cut off by Liam shaking his head “don’t!” he protested a little to loud “I mean you can stay, you will freeze to death if you go back out” He said handing her a towel, “Where are your shoes?” He asked frowning.

Halle shrugged. “I don’t like them, I feel like they trap me down.” He explained. 

She followed Liam into his living room, that was mostly empty beer bottles, and pizza boxes. “Yeah..uh I wasn’t expecting company and Mason isn’t here” he said quickly trying to shove things into corners, drawers, or bins.

Halle smiled when she noticed his Xbox controllers laying out, “so who’s your favorite character?” She asked pointing towards his collection of Resident Evil games.

It took Liam a moment to realize what Halle meant, “Chris or Leon, yours?” He asked, while still quickly trying to tidy up. He felt his face going red, he was embarrassed she had seen his apartment in such a mess.

“Claire obviously, I like a strong female lead” she said smiling.

Liam chuckled before handing her a controller, he was usually worried about coming across as childish in front of girls, but with Halle he just didn’t. Also, he was happy to finally find someone who liked the game as much as he did.

“Who’s that in the photo?” Halle asked, pointing towards the small frame next to the TV.

“It’s my mom and dad, Well he’s my stepfather, but I call him dad.” Liam explained.

“You look so much like your mom” Halle said, gazing at the photo. It was an almost scary how much he did, she wondered if Mrs Dunbar knew he was a werewolf.

“Do you look like anyone in your family?” Liam asked curiously.

Halle smiled, she was glad someone was asking her about them. “My oldest sister Harley and me both have blonde hair, except mines a lot darker than hers. My other older sister Georgia-mae, my two younger brothers Lewis and Blake all have my fathers thick dark hair” she explained.

They spent the rest of the night playing games, and talking about their families, until they both fell asleep in the living room.

# ______

The next day Scott was furious that Halle had left without telling anyone, but he did understand why she didn’t trust them yet. He was also pissed off Malia had fallen asleep then lied about it, although it was possible she had forgotten that she had fallen asleep. 

His beta never informed him the witch had turned up at his appointment, leading to him looking for her all night. Scott was relieved Halle was safe, but was also curious as to why she went to Liam’s apartment.

Liam said Halle could sleep in his room for as long as she needed, until she could figure something out. Mason could stay at Corey’s, so Liam would be able to sleep in his room. Scott promised they would try to help her find Paisley, as long if she done her best to try and not harm anyone...she accidentally pushed Liam off the chair with her mind when she died in the game, it appeared the young witch and wolf had more in common than they realized. Impulsive tempers and the same taste in games just being a few.

Scott and Stiles were both surprised at the sound of laughter erupting from Liam’s living room, they almost felt as if they were interrupting something. From a distance they could have mistaken Liam and Halle from a couple.

“Ten bucks say they hook up by the end of the month.” Stiles said quietly.

Scott shook his comment off laughing, but he knew his friend was probably right. Scott didn’t know if it was his alpha intuitions or not, but he could sense a really strong bond developing between Halle and Liam.


	8. 8A

**Liam’s apartment**

Halle was in the living room, she was so concentrated on trying to sense Paisley she hadn’t noticed that her back had started bleeding again. The marks on her back represented her connection to her familiar, her cuts were getting worse the longer they were apart.

“Hey.” Liam said entering the room.

He sighed noticing the bloody marks staining her T-shirt. He put his hand on the back of her neck, taking some of her pain. Liam felt sorry her, she had spent everyday looking for her familiar, but always came back disappointed. He was worried that It was making her ill.

“Thanks” she mumbled “it’s just going to keep happening till I find him... I need to get used to the pain.” Halle smiles weakly at him.

“Or we could just find him. You said he was close?” He asked, sitting down next to him.

Halle let out a sad laugh “you are the only one who believes me you, you know that? Everyone else thinks I’m crazy, but I’m not. I know he’s been taken, otherwise he would have found his way back to me.”

Liam held one of Halle’s hands. “I promise you we will find him... wait you can sense him in the area?”

Halle’s cheeks were blushing, she felt flushed that he was holding her hand. “Yeah, He’s close but I can’t tell where it’s coming from”.

“I need you to stay here, I won’t be long!” Liam yelled before running out the apartment door.

Halle was stunned, it was a random thing to just get up and leave. Something else was up, ‘fuck it’ she said before running after him.

**Scott’s apartment**

“So we're just going ignore the fact Liam is now living with a witch that could easily kill him if she loses her temper, also she can move things with her fricken mind. This is something straight out of a horror film. Stephan King would have a field day in this town” Stiles said outraged. He was a naturally nervous, but Halle being around made him more on edge. It also bothered him that Lydia couldn’t be around Halle either, the witches presence caused her to hear things a lot more.

Hopefully they would soon understand exactly what she was capable of, Scott was sure his packs nerves around her would settle down once they found Paisley. He wasn’t sure if Halle’s bizarreness was her normal personality, or because of what was happening.

“Technically Liam could lose his temper and kill her. I mean he almost killed an alpha, she wouldn’t stand a chance.” Malia said casually, “apart from showing Scott a few memories she hasn’t done much.”

“We are looking for helpful comment's hun.” Lydia chirped. Malia was only trying to help, but her comments usually never did. 

The rest of them had noticed the tension between Scott and Malia, but nobody had brought it up. Trying to avoid an awkward conversation between all of them.

“Anyway do we say something to Liam or not?” Stiles was now tapping his feet off the ground. He had been struggling to sleep, and it was starting to show.

“They are both adults Stiles, and I’m sure nothing will happen between them. They are just friends.” Scott said trying to call his friend’s nerve, although he wasn’t so sure himself.

“Why not? Halle’s hot, I’d bang her. She’s got that wide-eyed girl hippy vibe about her. Plus she’s got a huge rack. ” Malia said before sitting back down, she ignored the looks she was getting from the rest of them. She was just pointing out the truth, Halle was a knock out with her wide eyes, long blonde hair. Liam would be crazy to not try anything with the young witch.

Scott was about to say something when he was interrupted by his phone ringing, it was his boss.

“Do you think this weird tension between Scott and Malia has anything to do with Halle?” Stiles whispered into Lydia’s ear.

She shook her head, “I don’t think so. I think it’s something else.”

Scott entered the room again, his face chalk white. He had a strange feeling of deja vu. “Deaton said Halle was supposed to swing by the clinic this morning, when she never showed he tried phoning and texting her, when he never got an answer he went by Liam’s apartment. Liam and Halle are both gone.” 

**Theo’s house**

“Just tell me where you are!” Liam yelled in between punches, his was losing control of his anger quickly. Theo had gone to far this time.

Theo grinned as blood poured from his nose and lip. He found it amusing, little Liam Dunbar was the only one to figure out he had taken the witches stupid familiar, and how he came straight to him without even telling his alpha. Typically, he acted without thinking.

“Why do you even want it? Was the plan to blackmail Halle in to doing something for you? You already got her family killed!” Liam cringed when he heard the noise of Theo’s nose break.

“Why do you want to know? Theo asking in a moaning tone, “you want to be her hero and save the day? What for? She will just be another person who will fuck you over.” Theo grinned, he knew Liam’s insecurities and how to get into his head. 

Theo kicked Liam off him, causing him to crash into the wall. They both knew it wouldn’t be long before the McCall pack arrived, Scott would sense Liam’s distress, and would find him quickly. They continued fighting before a crashing noise caught Theo’s attention.

“You didn’t come alone?” He said smirking, before going to leave the room.

Halle’s scent was becoming obvious, whatever little chant she had said before had worn off. Liam chased after Theo, trying to stop him. He didn’t realize Halle had followed him, he was surprised she was able to keep up with him, it seemed almost impossible for her to do so.

When Theo kicked the door open to a room that was now unlocked, he wasn’t surprised to see an empty birdcage. She had found her familiar then “That little bitch” he said smirking, before punching Liam in the face. “I’m going to break that fucking birds neck.”

Theo had gained the upper hand, he pushed Liam causing him to fall down the stair case, landing onto the glass table at the bottom of it. The small particles of glass cut into the back of his legs and arms, causing him to let out a loud roar. That alerted Scott to his exact location.

Theo eventually backed off after a few more punches, Liam had got the message. He now needed to look for that bloody witch, she couldn’t have gotten far. Hearing the cars pulling up outside he decided his best chance of escaping was going out the back door. As he was leaving he saw Halle laying outside, she was covered in blood and appeared to be having some kind of fit. Did she hit her head? He could either leave her for the McCall pack to find, it or take her to a hospital himself.

He decided the latter, she was better to him alive than dead. The blondes eye seemed to be turning blood shot, and her mouth seemed to be foaming. He picked her up, so she wouldn’t choke, before running with her.

# ______

“The little princess is opening her eyes”, a teasing voice said in a horrible mocking tone.

Halle’s green eyes fluttered open, she was in the back seat of a car. Theo was driving, she had a gag in her mouth, her hands and feet were bound together. What the fuck was going on? In a few hours she would have her strength back, then she would be able to escape...whatever this was. She could hear Paisley, at least she knew he was safe. 

Another wolf sat brushing her hair with his fingers, while her head was on his lap, he roughly took the gag out of her mouth. “You scream and I will rip your fucking throat out.” He said in a strangely cheerful tone.

Halle’s eyes were wide with fear, what the hell did they want with her. She noticed Theo’s hands gripped to the steering wheel, they looked like they were covered in black ink. The wolf next to her was scruffy looking, and smelled terrible. The thought of him touching her hair with his dirty finger nails made her feel sick.

“Where are you taking me?” She asked glaring at Theo. Neither of them answered her, but Halle was surprised to see the hospital come into her view.

**The vets clinic**

Liam woke up on the vets metal table a few hours later, he was healing at a slower rate than normal. He had lost a lot of blood, and broke his left arm and jaw, causing him to pass out. His head felt incredibly heavy.

Scott was at a lost, he could take Liam’s pain, but it never ended. Almost as if it wasn’t just his he could feel. He was extremely disappointed in his beta, Liam had been trying his best to control his violent outbursts. Judging by the amount of blood, and damage in Theo’s house he was sure both wolfs got a few swings at each other, but it didn’t mean he was happy about it. 

“What the hell where you were thinking?” Stiles yelled soon as he saw the young wolf was awake. “You could have been killed! I am not going bury you because you are an impulsive little prick, who didn’t think...”

“It’s okay Stiles.” Scott said patting his shoulder, he knew how frantic his friend had been with worry.

Liam stared at them. He felt guilty, but he wasn’t in the mood for a lecture. “Where’s Halle?” Was all he asked, sitting up panicked. Looking around himself he couldn’t see her anywhere.

Stiles scoffed before sitting down.

“In hospital, again. Theo off all people took her, she had another seizure. None of us can get in to see her though, that insane bird of hers keeps attacking anything supernatural.” Scott explained.

“Why can’t you go in then?” Liam asked, looking at Stiles. All of this trouble over a bird seemed insane, he knew it would be worth it for Halle though.

“Hey I was possessed by a demon, alright” Stiles said defensively, he sighed before sitting down. “You can’t just go off and put your life in danger, Theo is extremely dangerous. He might not kill you because of Scott, but that doesn’t mean he won’t kill anyone else. Again.” He said pissed.

“It wasn’t her, it was me.” Liam admitted “it just clicked in my head, I didn’t realize she was following me... You have no idea what it’s like, she can’t ever sleep, and is up all night screaming and trashing against the bed. I know she was trying her best to hide it, but Halle is losing her mind. I just had to help her.”

Stiles could understand, he had been there plenty of times himself. Somehow hearing this made the witch seem a little more human to him. “I’ll take you to the hospital, you can help us figure out how to calm the damn bird down. Got to admit I was expecting something a bit better than a crow.” He said in a low laugh, before helping Liam to his feet “You can also explain how the hell she caught up with you.”


	9. 9A

**Somewhere in beacon hills hospital**

Halle could have sworn she could feel her body changing color with how anger she was, something inside her was snapping. She felt this growing urge to throw up, the smell of cleaning products was horrific. "Where's Liam?" She forced herself to ask. The two boys sitting in front of her, both sat grinning at each other "I'm not going to ask again.” She spat.

"Haven't seen him since I broke his jaw.” Theo answered with a smirk on his face.

"Where the hell is he?!” Halle yelled at them as it became harder to block out everything else. 

The young witch wasn’t sure how strong her powers had become, being the only one left in the family apparently made them grow. A fact she was sure Theo knew by now, which was why he was after her. She had used most her energy transporting herself to Liam’s location, she most have used too much which had caused her to have another seizure.

"I’m sure lover boy is entertaining his pack of puppies at the moment.” The other wolf shrugged. She found it creepier that she didn’t even know his name, information Halle was sure they wouldn’t share easily.

“Fuck you” she hissed. 

The two wolfs had somehow managed to lock her in some kind of basement in the hospital without anyone noticing. For a wolf who seemed to go through a lot of trouble to find her and kidnapper, he didn’t think his plan through. She was a witch, and was more than capable of protecting herself, even if she was weakened.

The other wolf from the car had now ripped the back of her shirt open. “Don’t worry” he slurred, “I’m not interested in virgins. I just need to see if you still have the mark.”

She didn’t, the moment Halle freed Paisley her body had begun to heal itself. However, she was slightly concerned that they knew she was a virgin. How long had they been following her?

“If you don’t mind” Halle shrugged the wolf’s hands off her “I’d rather job kept your greasy little paws to yourself”. Theo laughed at the comment, as the other werewolf growled at her. “We all know I could just scream and anyone nearby to my presence, so you may as well cut to the chase. What do you want?” Halle said confidently, as the wolf stepped away from her. On the inside she was scared they would hurt her, but she couldn’t let them know that.

Theo’s blue eyes shone brightly, as he stepped towards her. “I want your power, but lucky for you, I can’t just take it. Not yet anyway” he said licking his lips.

“What is it you want so much?” She asked slowly. 

Halle would never use her powers to hurt another person, nothing she could do would be of use to him, and his greasy looking friend. Theo had spent the last hour trying to charm his way into her good graces, but she wasn’t an idiot.

“You should have killed Tracy sooner.” Halle said casually.

“What?” Theo asked through gritted teeth, her comment about Tracy had caught him off guard.

“Her and Deucalion had a few interesting conversations about you, which he later shared with me. He also told me you would die in Beacon hills.” The last bit she had made up, but he didn’t need to know that. She wanted to rile him up, and it seemed to be working.

Theo was close enough to her that she could feel his breath on her face. Halle looked up at him, he was smiling at her. Reaching her hands up she placed both her palms on his face. That’s when it happened.

Halle let out a loud scream for help as Theo flew backwards into the wall, the wolf that was with him had grabbed her left wrist. His gripped tightened Halle could have sworn she heard her bones crunching. Tears pulled down her face, she was in too much pain to defend herself now. She just prayed someone had heard her scream. 

**In Halle’s hospital room**

Lydia, Stiles, and Mason were currently being terrorized by Paisley swooping, and trying to bite them every chance he got. Once realizing Halle wasn’t in her hospital room Scott, and Stiles went to check up on Liam. Now they had split into groups again, some had gone looking for Halle’s scent, which seemed to disappear quickly again. While the rest of them would try and catch the crow, which turned out to be the more dangerous task.

The three of them were panting by the time Paisley suddenly stopped flying around the room and landed on the bed, making a noise that sounded like a cry of pain. Something was distressing it.

“Something’s wrong, I think Halle’s in danger.” Lydia said concerned, she could sense it. She could hear her screaming but not where the noise was coming from, her voice seemed to bounce off all the hospital walls. “I swear that bird is trying to tell us something” she pointed out.

“Well obviously! She was kidnapped by Theo.” Stiles yelled stressed.

Paisley suddenly started to move again, but this time at slower pace, and landed on Stiles shoulder. He squeezed his eyes closed, thinking the bird was going to attack him, instead it pressed its head against his cheek.

“What’s happening.” Mason whispered almost hypnotized, the bird was trying to attack them a few moments ago.

“Stiles...” Lydia said in a soft voice.

Stiles was silent, the bird was somehow making him feel at ease. Almost as if it was taking his stress away. “I think... I think your right Lydia, he is trying to tell us something”. Stiles let out a sigh of relief, it never occurred to him that the bird might be more scared of them.

**In the woods**

“No luck, her scent is gone.” Malia yelled, as Scott placed his jacket over her shoulders. She had just transformed back into her human form.

They had split up to look for her. Malia and Scott had gone different ways to check the woods, while Liam looked at his apartment and the vets. None of them had any luck. Scott was growing nervous, he could sense Stiles distress but knew he wasn’t in any real danger, however his beta’s nerves caused goosebumps up his body.

“Find anything?” Liam asked panting walking towards them. He was disappointed, he had grown a strange over protectiveness over Halle. “Should we just head back to the hospital?” he asked holding up another piece of clothing.

Scott nodded, as they started to walk towards his car he could sense the disappointment of them. Someone was toying with them, most likely Theo. Pieces of clothing that belonged to Halle was now scattered across the town, it was placed there to make them go on a wild goose chase. It also meant someone had broken into Liam and Mason’s apartment to steal them.

They could all suddenly hear Halle screaming coming from a distance, she was screaming in pain, before Scott had a chance to say anything Liam was gone.

He and Malia rushed towards his car, they needed to get back to the hospital as soon as possible. Not only for the witch, but to now make sure Liam stayed out of trouble, if he turned in the hospital it could have disastrous consequences.


	10. 10A

**Hospital basement**

By the time Scott had arrived at the hospital, Liam was already there, he was taking Halle’s pain the best he could. The blackness was seeping from her to him, agonizingly. It wasn’t supposed to hurt like this much, Liam felt as if his body was burning, but he wouldn’t stop. He was pretty sure her left wrist was broken, it had turned purple and was incredibly swollen.

“What happened here?” Scott asked as he looked around, it was a mess. There was cleaning products knocked over, blood was splattered across the floor and the walls.

“Theo...and something...took me” was all Halle was able to say before screaming out in pain.

A moment later two nurses rushed into the room along with security. They took her away on a trolley, after scolding them all for being so reckless. They had pretended Halle had just got bored and wondered the hospital, somehow falling down the stairs, breaking her wrist. Lydia wasn’t convinced that the nurses bought their story, as it left too many unanswered questions.

A few hours later Halle came out of the accident and emergency department with a cast on her wrist, to the boiling rage of Melisa. The young witch had heard about her scoldings from the others taking, but she had no idea how angry she would be, even Scott looked shocked.

“What are we doing here gang? I can’t keep covering for you at work? Plus how does Theo keep getting a hold of Halle? Why isn’t he dead already Scott? Do I need to get Chris involved?! Why has Stiles talking to a crow on his shoulder?” Melissa asked pointing towards him.

“That’s Paisley, my familiar.” Halle said smiling towards the bird, that made a squawking noise in return.

Melisa just shook her head, she didn’t have time to wrap her head around any new information “Do you have any idea what he wants with you?”

The young witch shook her head dolefully, she hadn’t managed to get that information out of him.

“I have an idea” Deaton said entering the room. “I don’t have time to fully explain right now, but I think it’s a resurrection spell.”

“He wants me to bring someone back from the dead? I can’t do that” the young blonde said confused. Didn’t he know only the most powerful witches or warlocks could do that? “Only someone who practices in dark magic or gypsies magic can do it.” She explained.

“What are we to do? Halle can’t stay here, he will just come back.” Liam asked worried.

“He’s right” Scott nodded “I think everywhere they left a piece of Halle’s clothing isn’t safe either.”

“Where will I go?” She asked worried. Halle didn’t have any family left, and the last thing she wanted to do was leave the few people who started to grow on her, and Liam. She wouldn’t admit it out loud, but she couldn’t stand the thought of leaving him now that he had grown on her.

“I know a place, but it might take me a few days to sort it out” was all Deaton said before turning to face Melisa “and I’ll need you’re help.”

Melissa agreed, at lest it would keep them from causing trouble in the hospital as well as keeping Halle safe.

**Hewitt household**

“I honestly can’t thank you enough Mason, this is so generous.” Halle said feeling slightly guilty, she was grateful but hated putting him in this position.

“It’s fine, my parents are out of town and it’s what friends do for each other.” He said smiling a genuine kind smile.

Halle smiled back, it was weird thinking she had made a real friend. Deaton said he needed another night before he could get her a safer place to stay, so Mason has kindly offered his parents guest house as they were in Florida for the weekend.

Mason and Corey would stay in the main bedroom, while Halle and Liam stayed in the guest rooms.

# ______

A light knock at the door caught Halle’s attention, she walked over to the bedroom door and opened It to see Liam standing there.

“Hey” she said quietly, opening the door for him to enter the room.

“Hey, are you okay?” He asked concerned.

Halle nodded, then saw the doubtful look Liam was giving her then shook her head.

It was four in the morning, and both of them were wide awake. Halle could sleep because of nightmares she kept having, and Liam couldn’t sleep because he could smell her frustrating and stress across the hallway, he could also sense she needed comforting.

“Do you want to talk about it?” He asked in low voice.

Halle shook her head again, shrugging. “It’s stupid..I just keep having these horrible nightmares.”

Liam let out a breath of annoyance, he was so pissed at himself, he felt terrible for not being able to protect her from Theo. “Do you want me to leave?” He asked not wanting to bother her anymore.

He was surprised when Halle took his hand and led him to the bed, she only let go to pull the covers back. A few moments later Halle was laying on her side while Liam wrapped his arms around her.

**Underground bunker**

“Once you put the mountain ash over the doorway nothing supernatural will be able to come in or out, the walls have mountain ash in them as well. You should be safe here until we find an alternative option.” Deaton said.

The vet had known about this place for a while giving it used to belong to the Hales. Derek only grunted ‘fine’ on the phone when he asked him if they could use it. It was small and dusty, she would need to do a fair bit of cleaning that wouldn’t be easy. Ladders led to short archway that lead them into the bunker, and it wouldn’t be easy moving things in and out.

Halle just nodded as she let Paisley fly into the room first, her familiar always preferred to check an area out before she entered. She knew everyone else thought it was strange, but it was normal for her. 

“So what now?” Halle asked turning to face Deaton.

“You said Theo had another wolf with him, and that makes me believe he possibly wants to build another pack. I think he’s studied you, and your coven. He knew with the death of your family you would become the most powerful. That’s why he wants to force your hand.” The vet said glancing at Scott.

They needed to talk in private, just got hoped he got the hint. He had a theory about what Theo might try next, but didn’t think it was wise to share it out loud in-front of the others, just yet. 

Only Derek, Scott, Liam, himself, and Melissa knew Halle’s new location so far. He had asked Melissa to come along to bring the necessary pain killers, and antibiotics Halle would need. He didn’t want anyone else to try to take her pain, giving Liam’s bad reactions before.

“I just don’t understand, why not try to get someone who was already powerful to do it? Instead of someone who was still learning” in Halle’s family nobody fully practiced magic until they turn twenty-one, however her family being killed and being locked Eichen house stopped that from happening.

“You where the right age, he probably thought he could corrupt you.” He said shrugging, for once he didn’t have an answer for her.

Deaton gestured for Scott to follow him back outside, he was worried and needed to share his concern. “It has come to my attention Theo will stop at nothing to get to Halle, if he succeeds and forces her to perform any dark magic it will be extremely difficult for her to come back from it. It becomes like an addiction that could be fatal to her and others.” He explained.

“How could he force her into it?” Scott asked confused, always doing the right thing was a choice in his eyes. However, he didn’t understand why Theo had already tried to make her do anything while he had Paisley.

Deaton sighed “it’s a little more complicated than that, I don’t think he would give her a choice. He has now noticed she is weaker away from Paisley, and I fear he will try to use someone she has a close connection too, that way she would have to say yes. If Theo knows how close Liam and Halle have gotten, he will use it to his advantage.”

Scott nodded, he had noticed the young witch had seemed to gravitate towards Liam more than the others, but didn’t think they were that close yet.

“They are bonding Scott, Liam and Halle would be much safer together than separated at this point. At lest then we would know where they are.” Deaton said low enough the others couldn’t hear him.

He was right. “I’ll speak to Liam, I think he would feel more comfortable staying here as well.”

# ______

“So how was your date last night?” Mason asked teasing Halle.

“It wasn’t a date! We just went to the movies to get out of this place, and we needed to eat after” she pouted. “So hopefully I will be able to buy a place soon” she said changing the conversation, Halle had been able to finally access her bank account a few days earlier, turns out she had a lot more money than she thought.

Mason gave her a knowing look, he knew what she was doing. He hadn’t seen Liam this way in such a long time, his friend was different now, he wasn’t so angry all the time. “So do you think you’ll stay in beacon hills?” Mason asked.

“Probably, I haven’t fully decided yet. My old house was an old Victorian style, so I wouldn’t know what to look at first. She explained.

“I could see you in a big Gothic farmhouse somewhere.” Mason said, Halle had a hippy Gothic vibe with her clothing, so she would probably love a place like that. 

He couldn’t help but think how different she was to the rest of them, but how perfectly she would fit into their small group, if she chose to stay. For Liam’s sake he hoped that she did.

“Good thing it wasn’t a date... that crazy wolf that hangs around with Theo walked into the pizzeria, we had to make a dash to Liam’s car.” Halle explained.

“What happened?” Mason asked shocked.

Halle sighed “Liam noticed him, and we just ran and left, I don’t think he followed us.”

That was another thing Halle hated, being so helpless. She was scared to use too much of her magic in case it caused another seizure, even if it was to protect herself.

“Where is he anyway?” Mason asked, he missed his roommate being around all the time. He never bothered to text him much knowing the bunker had poor signal.

“At work” the blonde answered “I can’t wait till this is over, so I can get a job, it’s so boring doing nothing.”

“I hope his shift went better than his last one, I don’t think he knew what to do when Hayden walked in.” Mason laughed.

“Who’s Hayden?” Halle asked frowning, she didn’t know why, but she didn’t like the sound of her already.

“Hayden is Liam’s ex, she was also a part of the pack for a while. He was so upset when she left, I’ve been meaning to ask how he feels since.. Hey Stiles!” He yelled towards the doorway.

“Hey, I left my phone here the other day when I came with Scott.” He explained. 

Stiles heard the conversation they had before he walked in, he could also see the disappointed look on Halle’s face. They had all noticed how protective Liam had become over the young witch, he knew there were deeper feelings there. Masons comments would have probably given Halle the wrong idea.

Picking up his phone, he turned back to face them “I’ll see you guys later, stay out of trouble.”

“Bye Stiles” was all the young witch said, while staring at the ground. Her mind had gone into overdrive, she wondered why Liam didn’t mention running into his ex? She was worried he still had feelings for her.


	11. 11A

**Underground bunker**

The small room was filled with hysterical laughter. Halle was rubbing tears from her eyes as Liam continued telling her the story of how he was turned. It wasn’t a funny story, but the way Liam told it was.

“You must have thought Scott and Stiles were insane! I can’t believe you faked cried to get out of it.” Halle laughed.

“Yeah well I thought it was my best chance of living.” Once the laughter had died down Liam walked to the other side of the room. “I thought you might like this” he said handing her a bag.

Halle took the bag and opened it curiously, she pulled a book out. It was Carrie, the blonde was now practically beaming.

“I remembered you saying you loved horrors and I always see you reading, and the women in the bookshop said it was Stephen King's first novel.” He trailed off slightly embarrassed.

“Liam this is lovely, thank you.” She said kissing him on the cheek.

Liam watched she excitedly sat it on the table, he watched the way her hips swayed back and forth in her light orange trousers. He forced himself to look away, it wasn’t right to stare at her like that, even though he thought about Halle all the time. 

**Beacon hill cafe**

Halle was so lost in her book that she didn’t see anyone sitting in the chair next to her for a few moments “Oh sorry Stiles I never saw you.”

He chuckled “it’s fine, what are you reading?”

“Pride and prejudice” she said sitting the book down, “everything okay?” Halle asked him smiling softly. She enjoyed Stiles company, but she knew something was up the moment he asked her to meet just them two.

“Yeah..I.. fuck it’s not my business..but” Stiles could feel himself getting stressed out.

“Stiles, breath.” Halle said taking his hand, at first he was confused at what she was doing, especially when she slid a rope bracelet round his worst “trust me.”

He just nodded impressed with how different it looked, “Okay. I heard your conversation with Mason the other night, did he say anything else about Liam’s ex after I left?”

Halle was a little taken aback by his question at first. “Yeah he did. Mason said how pretty she was, and how she broke Liam’s heart when she left...and now she’s back in town. He had noticed how much happier he has been recently, so maybe it’s for the best” she said with a sad smile. “My mother used to tell me Tinker-bell was always there for Peter, but Peter choose Wendy anyway.” Halle said before taking a sip of her drink.

“Okay what kind of kids stories did you get told?... that’s not important, you are right Liam is happier, but it’s because of you” he explained. Liam became so depressed after leaving school, he grew aggressive towards everyone who was close to him, and pushed them away. After meeting Halle things began to change, it maybe wasn’t his place to get involved, but Stiles couldn’t hold his tongue any longer. The young witch was bringing out a different side in Liam.

“Because we are just good friends.” Halle said sighing, Liam seen her as a friend and nothing more. He would probably get back together with his ex, who sounded so perfect for him. They came from the same pack, and had been through a lot together.

“You know I dated Malia for a while and I still care about her a lot, but we weren’t right for each other.” He explained to a surprised Halle.

“So you don’t mind your best friend is going out with your ex-girlfriend?” She asked before taking another sip on her drink, Halle had never tried hot chocolate before and now she was now obsessed.

“No, me and Malia are too different for it to have ever worked out. Some people are just better off as friends, the same way Liam and Hayden are.” Stiles wasn’t lying. 

He was playing down his opinion on the couple, he hated them together. He didn’t dislike Hayden, but she never brought out the best in Liam, and she left him far too easily. She always seemed to have a strange effect on the beta, he would have done anything for her, even kill for her. But she would never have done the same for him.

“Oh, right” was all Halle said, she didn’t know what else to say.

“Is there something else on your mind.” Stiles had noticed Halle becoming more quiet the past couple of weeks, he wanted to make sure she was okay before he left town again.

“I just feel crazy, I don’t know how to be normal. I grew up in a coven, then went to an insane asylum, now I live in a bunker...I’m just not sure how to make things normal.” She sighed in a lower voice.

Stiles laughed “You know me, Lydia, and Malia all spent time in Eichen house, and we are all doing fine.” He laughed at Halle’s face. 

“Can I ask why? Nobody that goes in there for the right reasons.” Halle pointed out.

Stiles shrugged. “I was possessed, Malia had just turned back into a human and her father didn’t know what to do with her, and Lydia...Lydia was going through a tough time because of the dread doctors and Theo. How did you end up in there?” He asked before gulping down some of his own warm drink.

“They said I had I.E.D.” She explained.

“Intermittent explosive disorder?” Stiles asked raising his eyebrows.

“Yeah” Halle said rolling her eyes, “I might have accidentally broke a few things in my old school and set a few fires. In my defense I never meant it” she shrugged, “like is get frustrated at a question I didn’t understand and a window would break, the pipes would burst, or the tears would all catch fire.”

Stiles just nodded, he was trying to hide the smirk on his face. He couldn’t believe Halle got diagnosed with the same thing Liam did. He was also slightly concerned that she could set things on fire while angry, but that was something they would talk about another day. Stiles didn’t want to bombard her with questions.

“What is this anyway?” He was pointing to the bracelet on his wrist.

“It’s a real charm bracelet, so it will take away all your stress and will stop you from having any panic attacks. You don’t even need to wear it all the time to work, I only wear mine a few times a week” she said showing him her pink one, that was on her wrist without a cast.

Stiles was touched, Halle going out of her way to do that showed how kind she could be. “Thanks” He said smiling.

**Underground bunker**

“Wait a minute, you really almost killed Scott?” Halle asked munching on crisps.

Guilt was plastered all over Liam’s face “yeah. It’s not an excuse, but Theo had got inside my head, he connived me it was the only way to save Hayden” he sighed.

Halle nodded understanding. Theo had gotten inside her head before, although hearing Liam say his ex’s name left a sour taste in her mouth. “Hey”, she smiled weakly “it’s all in the past now.”

Halle loved hearing about his life before he turned into a werewolf, she found it fascinating to know what a normal life was like. Everyone in the pack were always asking what it was like growing up in a coven, it was difficult for her to talk about, so she would usually just change the subject after giving a vague answer, the young witch wasn’t sure they would have approved her way of life beforehand anyway. The only person who seemed to realize Halle was avoiding the questions was Liam.

They both looked up when they heard a loud roaring noise, it was the wolf who was with Theo when Halle was taken. He had found them, but quickly realized he couldn’t enter. The noise of his roars was almost disguised by the pounding rain and strong winds. 

Deaton had said earlier a storm was coming, but Halle wasn’t sure if he meant a physical or emotional.

The loud sound of thunder getting closer caused Halle to jump, it was dark, and they had turned their main lights off, and only used a torch. Scott said it was better, apparently some supernatural creatures could hear electricity, and giving Theo’s previous pack it was better to be safe than sorry.

Usually mediocre things like thunder didn’t bother Halle, but being hunted down made her feel a little differently about it. Sensing her fear, Liam put his arm around her shoulder. They could both feel the spark of electricity between them, as Halle rested her head on his shoulder. Another sound of thunder caused her to jump. “Liam.. Thank you.” She whispered looking up at him. Not only for comforting her, but she could feel he was taking some of her pain from her broken wrist.

Liam turned to face her, even in the dark he could see her looking at him. He leaned forward and pressed his lips against hers. At first Halle was surprised, but then she leaned up kissing him harder. Before he knew it Halle was straddling him, as she tugged at his top.

They both panted, as Liam flipped them over, so he was laying on top of her. He was lying between Halle’s legs, kissing her neck as she pulled at his hair with her good hand. She began to moan his name, feeling an excitement building in her stomach, that she had never felt before.

Liam pulled back from her, “Is this okay?” He asked quietly. He waited for Halle to say yes before he pulled off her top, they continued to kiss passionately as Halle undone her bra strap. She threw it across the floor. He began to leave a trail of kisses from her neck, over her chest, and down to the bottom of her stomach. He started to pull down the zipper on Halle’s jeans, when he was suddenly aware of another presence.

A clapping noise took them by surprise. “Well well well what do we have here” a mischievous voice said. Theo.

Liam’s eyes glowed as he could see Theo standing smiling at them. Halle was grabbing onto his shoulders, unable to see who was close by. She was trying to cover herself the best she could, but she had thrown her shirt across the room. How had he managed to get this close to them without either of them noticing?

“Your safe, I can’t come in” he said in sly tone. Liam watched as Theo pushed his head up to the archway leading into the bunker, showing he couldn’t cross the mountain ash. “I just came here to take cover from the rain, apparently I interrupted something. If I had come by a few moments later I might have even seen a live sex show.” He smirked. 

Even in the dim light, he could see Halle’s cheeks blush with embarrassment. He wondered if Liam knew she was a virgin, even though she was in her twenties. That was just embarrassing. He wondered how that even happened, So was pretty enough, and most guys liked crazy, even if it was just for one night.

Halle frowned, she couldn’t see Theo, but she could definitely hear him. She pondered her choices, she could listen to his rambles, force him to leave, or she could just kill him. Halle wasn’t a murder, but Theo also got her full family killed. Paisley began to fly around the room, the wolf’s presence was distressing him.

“Have you ever tried fried crow? It tastes amazing, I can’t wait to try it again” Theo smirked.

Halle’s eyes began to change color, they started to turn dark. Muttering words in a low voice, she grabbed a hold of Liam’s top. Theo was now starting to change. His eyes turned blue, as his claws painfully started to grow, he wasn’t doing it. She was.

“Threaten him again, I dare you”, she hissed. 

The young witch didn’t want to risk a spell that was too powerful, it might backfire and hurt Liam, or she might set the bunker on fire.

Theo lunged forward trying his best to break through. Liam let out a loud howl as he changed into his wolf form. It was the first time he had fully changed in front of Halle, she strangely liked it.

# ______

After roughly ten minutes of the two wolfs snarling at each other, Halle was back laying on the bed now bored with them arguing, and Paisley had settled down next to her. By this point it was a dick measuring contest. Neither of them could cross the doorway, so what was the point?

Theo was getting closer and closer to braking though, she wondered when the humanity in him disappeared. The two wolfs only stopped hurtling insults when they could sense an alpha's presence. Theo turned to see Scott standing behind him with Malia, Scott’s eyes were glowing red.

“Theo!” He roared surprising everyone. “What are you doing?” the alpha demanded.

Theo didn’t answer, he just whistled instead. The wolf from the hospital suddenly jumped down, he flashed a wicked grin at Halle. Everything happened so fast after that. The new wolf had Malia by the throat, his claws threatening to kill her. Scott held tightly on to Theo, who was grinning.

“Let her go” he yelled, but his demands landed on deaf ears.

“I will let him kill the girl, your pathetic baby wolf, the banshee, that insufferable Stiles, before I go for the vet. What’s wrong Scott? Afraid you might lose your pack?! I wonder how it feels?! Theo practically screamed in his face.

“You killed your own pack for their powers, then got what was coming to you. That isn’t on me, it’s on you.” Scott said tightening his grip. 

“Give me the witch and I’ll leave the McCall pack alone. Your choice”. It wasn’t much of a choice, everyone knew Scott would never betray anyone who was innocent, including the young witch. “Halle don’t!” He yelled as he saw her standing up.

“What’s wrong Scott? I’m sure Liam won’t be alive long enough to miss his new plaything.” Theo laughed.

Among the arguing, they had missed Halle moving closer to the archway. She could tell Malia was scared, the wolf that had broken her own wrist previously was licking his lips at her. The wolf from the hospital was going to kill Scott's girlfriend anyway. She couldn’t let that happen, with a quick flick of her good wrist, the wolf went flying off Malia and into the wall.

They stopped arguing and stared at her, her eyes were almost black. “This is your first and last warning Theo, if you come back I will fucking kill you.” Halle hissed, she watched the wolf’s climb back up the ladders quickly, shortly followed by Theo who Scott had let go. 

**Scott’s apartment**

“How long till you decide if you want Halle in the pack or not?” Malia asked Scott quietly, as he pulled her closer to him.

“I don't know. She did threaten to kill someone, plus I think we’d need to more about her.” Scott pointed out. 

Truthfully he just wanted to shut the conversation down, he was too tired for them to argue about something else. Halle was a good person, he could see that. But he still felt as if she was hiding something from them, and the last thing his pack needed was another person who kept secrets.

“Its only Theo. What would you do if someone killed your mum? This girl has had her full family slaughtered. If it came down to Halle killing Theo to save herself and Liam, what would you want her to do?” Malia asked confused, she didn’t understand why he had to think about it.

Scott thought about her words, he never handled the situation with Stiles accidentally killing someone in self-defense well, plus Malia had killed her own mother. “I know the difference” was all he said.

“Mason and Stiles both really want her to join, it might be good for a new face to join.” Malia shrugged.

“It depends on the situation, and on Liam... They smell different around each other,” Scott answered, tilting his head slightly to look at Malia she was starting to close her eyes. “He smells...”

“Happier?” Malia questioned, no one had really seen Liam this happy in years happy except for when he was around Halle.

“Yeah, did you know Hayden was back in town?” Scott asked, he laughed watching Malia roll her eyes. She never really liked Hayden, the coyote was convinced Scott’s other beta wasn’t to be trusted.

“Mason told me. Do you think Liam actually cares, or he’s done the smart thing and moved on?” She asked yawning.

“I think Liam and Halle are falling in love, but they just don’t know it yet Scott said.

“Yeah, love. Can we stop talking about them and sleep” Malia said before turning to face the other way, being in love wasn’t a conversation she wanted to have. 

**Underground bunker**

Liam and Halle lay in silence, neither of them knew what to say. Halle was mortified, her ears, and nose started bleeding shortly after she threw that wolf of Malia. Something was wrong with her powers, she just had to figure out what. To make matters worse she began to cry tears of blood, she was sure it would have freaked Liam out.

Liam was confused. How the hell did Theo know Halle was a virgin? When Liam himself didn’t even know that, had they been spying on her all that time? The thought enraged him. He was so lost in thought he almost missed her shuffling closer to him.

Halle rolled on her side to face him “what’s wrong?” She was fed up listing to him huffing, it was driving her crazy. She could tell something was on his mind, but he was holding back “you can tell me.”

“How...how does Theo know you’ve not had sex before?” He regretted it soon as he asked it, it was a personal question.

He felt Halle shrug “I don’t know. His... wolf friend said it before to me, but I didn’t know if he just took a guess or not. Why? Are mad I didn’t tell you?”

“No course not. I just wish I knew, I could have been to rough and hurt you... if we you know” he said quietly. Liam had only slept with two girls before, his ex Hayden and a one-night stand he had about a year before.

Halle ran her hand through his hair “I know you wouldn’t have hurt me.” She said leaning in and kissing him softly.

“Hal, I want to tell you something but I don’t want to make things awkward” he watched as she nodded nervously, “I.. fuck I’m awful at this. I like you way more than I thought I ever would, the thought of you getting hurt again drives me crazy. I was wondering if you wanted to try for us to be something? I know it sounds fast, because we haven’t known each other that long but I want to be with you.”

Halle cut him off by kissing him. “I guess that’s a yes then?” He asked smiling. 

Halle nodded and pulled him in for another kiss. They continued groping each other until they both were almost naked. Liam was now only wearing his boxers, while Halle was only wearing her thong, which she had slowly started to pull down. Halle was nervous, but also excited by the bumbling excitement that was building in her stomach again.

“I think we should start to slow, we have all the time in world to go further when you are ready.” Liam whispered into her ear. 

Halle wasn’t sure why, but it gave her a funny feeling, knowing he cared just made everything so much better. She got goosebumps as she felt Liam’s fingers teasing her entrance, before he pushed a single finger in. Halle was lost in the haze of it all, it felt so good as he rubbed his thumb against her sensitive area.

They continued ‘fooling around’ the rest of the night, something had sparked between them moment they meet. Liam was sure everyone would call him crazy, but he just knew him and Halle were in this for the long haul. He now just needed to find a way to keep her safe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Side note: I’m not a Hayden hater, I am just trying to make it more realistic by making Halle jealous of Liam’s ex. Also, if she wasn’t the best for him it helps my story making the witch a better fit for Liam.


	12. 12A

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edit: this chapter contains smut.

**Unknown**

_His greasy, graying skin split like tree bark. Wiry black hairs sprouted. His once kindly brown eyes melted into a heavier, more rusted color. His bones moved under his skin like mechanical snakes; audible cracks sliced through her, and she felt her feet cement into the ground. He was not human anymore; he was a monster._

_The werewolf walked like he was a part of the shadow world, only visiting the mortal creatures to feed. His heart was cold and his mind had no pity. For his ‘heaven’ was one with many victims to consume, victims who became paralyzed with fear before he dined on their soft flesh. Their cries were music to his ears, their blood the finest perfume he could ever find. To watch them suffer was his serenity, his joy. But his greatest satisfaction lay in taking away loved ones; he could taste the difference. Knowing that he was causing so much pain was addictive, more addictive even than their flesh._

Theo had given Aries the bite a few years ago, but now he was struggling to control him. Theo would never admit it out loud, he had done far more terrible things in his life than anyone else knew about, most of them he didn’t regret. He didn’t believe in god, therefor saw no real punishment for his actions. However, but Aries was different. He had started killing for sport. Theo had killed for power, he would easily kill that stupid little blonde bitch and her bird without a second thought, but he hadn’t yet because he needed the witch alive, he discovered it made her weaker being away from that bloody crow. 

He had been sending Aries out to spy on her, to find out what they could use against her instead, but he mostly came back with nothing. Theo was actually grossed out that Aries had actually come back with strands of Halle hair that he had got off a bobble she had dropped, it seemed the wolf was growing obsessed with the witch. Halle came from a powerful line of magic, dark magic. She was probably too young to know what her family history was really like, unless she did? Scott would never let her join the all mighty McCall pack if she did use dark magic.

Theo never understood how Scott became a true alpha, he had heard stories, but never thought he deserved it. An alpha was meant to be strong, fearless, so far Scott was weakened by emotions. Ripping his own eyes out to defeat some kind of evil, and save his friends was pathetic. Theo would have let everyone else die and ran to save himself, but the ‘true alpha’ would never do that.

Theo had to admit he was surprised the blonde was now having sex with Liam, she was a beauty after all. With her pink lips, and large chest she looked more like a porn star than a witch. Shame she was so stuck up, otherwise they could've had some fun. The beta would most likely become a pawn in his game, the two of them had a score to settle anyway. The only problem that would cause was Scott getting more involved.

He needed a new plan and fast, he would need to convince Aries to be on his best behavior, so he could discreetly try to find out the witches routine. So far she never seemed to be alone apart from when she was in the bunker, he needed a way to draw her out, or get in. 

**Underground bunker**

The feeling was incredible. If it wasn’t for Liam’s hand covering her mouth, Halle was sure everyone in beacon hills would have heard her scream. Halle was straddling him while he sat on one of the small chairs. She made it her mission to have sex with him whenever she could, why not? They had nothing else fun to do.

They had been living in that damn bunker together for too long. Liam lived his life pretty normal now, except at night he would go stay in the bunker instead of his apartment. He would be lying if he didn’t miss the comfort of his own bed, but being deep inside Halle made up for it. Plus, he liked being there to protect her.

Finishing at the same time, Halle collapsed on top of Liam, pulling him in for a deep kiss. She had a few boyfriends in the past, but she had never had sex before. The feelings she had for Liam was far more than just sex though, she just couldn’t get enough of him. Judging from the way he was always over her, she assumed he felt the same way.

“So tomorrow night” Liam panted, “Mason and Corey are coming to the bar I work in, want to come? I finish at eight, so we could have a few drinks once I’ve finished if you want.”

“Like a date?” She asked smiling.

“Kinda..a more double date because you know they won’t give us any privacy, and Mason will probably quiz us.”

Halle just nodded before kissing him again. She was excited, it would be the first time they had been around anyone else together as a couple.

# ______

“Fuck” Liam hissed as he knocked his bottle of beer over, causing it to smash and spill onto the ground, soaking everything on the floor, including Halle’s shoes “sorry.”

“It’s fine.” Halle said, she focused her eyes on the glass shattered on ground, the pieces slowly started raise off the ground. Unlike before, her green eyes had stopped turning black whenever she used magic now.

Liam was speechless, he had never seen magic like it. The pieces of glass landed from the air into the bin. He placed his hand on the table, not noticing the small piece of glass still sitting on it. “Shit.” He winced shaking his hand, pulling out the glass his binned it. Things like that would usually heal on its own, except it didn’t. Within seconds, it had completely healed without any pain at all.

“How did you do that?” Liam asked looking up at Halle, her blonde hair was covering her face, but he could still see her cheeks had gone red. 

He wasn’t sure why but her healing abilities seemed to cause some kind of embarrassment. He thought it was amazing, she could make fire and move things with her mind, although she tried her best not too. Liam looked forward to the day Halle found out what other powers she had.

“I can move things with my mind.” Halle shrugged and turned her attention back to the book she was reading.

Move things with her mine? He already knew that, but it was insane to see. Liam had learned not to ask too many questions when it came to witchcraft, it just reminded Halle of her family, and it upset her. Deaton had told him how if she focused her mind enough she would be able to do so much more, but it did bring the risk of making her ill. They had made the connection to Halle using her powers, and her seizures.

“When do you think we will be able to leave here?” Halle asked looking up at him. She was thankful for all the packs help, but she was also growing increasingly frustrated being locked up all the time.

“Truthfully I don't know, Scott and Deaton think it’s for the best if we stay here for a couple more days.” he answered honestly. The young wolf didn’t know if he actually wanted to leave yet, he was living in a bubble, not wanting to burst it just yet.

“Is there something else bothering you?” Halle was concerned, she could tell he was worried about something.

A tiny part of him was scared of how much he cared for her, he had grown overly protective of her. He growled at some guy who flirted with her at the supermarket till, his eyes had also started to flicker yellow whenever he saw a guy looking at Halle the wrong way. 

“No, nothing else” he said opening another beer, ignoring the doubtful looking she was giving him. Halle could see right through him.

It was a lie he told her, Liam kept getting a strange feeling whenever they had sex. It wasn’t a bad feeling, just more of a strange sensation that made him want to turn. But he couldn’t do that, he would most likely end up hurting Halle if he done that. 

**Underground bunker**

Halle attempted to pull away, however Liam did not allow her to. His grip around her remained vice around her waist. “Halle I’m sorry” he pleaded.

They had their first argument. 

The double date had gone great that night, Liam finished serving earlier that he thought he would, and the four of them sat at a table outside. It was a warm sunny night, Halle didn’t drink alcohol much, and it had no effect on Liam, however I was funny to hear Mason and Corey’s drunken stories.

Everything was fine, until Liam heard a guy wolf whistle at Halle as she walked past them to get to the bathroom.

_“Liam don’t.” Mason said shaking his head, he could see the anger spread across his friends face and body. Liam’s knuckles were turning white as he clenched them together._

Later when Halle went up to the bar to buy another round of drinks, the guy came up and behind her and smack her ass, while making a rude comment about her chest. Two seconds later Liam punched the guy in the face, causing his nose to burst. Resulting in them quickly being asked to leave, and Liam’s manager giving him a warning and making him take a compulsory anger management class.

At first Halle was fuming with him, and scolded him for being so reckless. He could have gotten fired, hurt, or worse completely turned in public. Before herself, Mason and Corey somehow managed to pull him away from the guy, the young witch was sure she saw his eyes starting to turn color.

Halle felt him stiffen uncomfortably against her. “I don’t know how to do this.” He said quietly, almost so low that she didn’t even hear him. “I’ve never felt like this before, okay? I don’t know how to handle it.”

Halle looked up at him, wearing her confusion plainly on her face. “But didn’t you love Hayden?” She didn’t understand how he could say he never felt this way when he had mentioned loving her before. He has spent years pinning for his ex after she left.

“That was different.” He admitted. “You drive me fucking crazy, you know that? I can’t ever stop thinking about you. When I was with Hayden, it was in high school, I was still just a kid. I cared about her and I thought I loved her, I guess, but it was so toxic and messed up. I get so freaked out by the way I feel around you that I just fuck it up. Because that’s what I do, Halle, I fuck everything up. Just look at what I did tonight.”

“Babe, you lost you’re temper. These things happen, nobody can blame you for snapping” she said brushing a strand of hair out of his face.

Liam pulled her in for a tight hug. He had just broken a strangers nose, he was scared she was going to leave him.

Halle clung to him, afraid that if she loosened her grip then he’d fall apart right before her eyes. It wasn’t fair that he always had to watch out for her when he had his own issues to take care of. Nobody had ever really given him a chance to be vulnerable before, he had so much built up rage, that it was starting to pour out of him.

“It’s okay,” She muttered to him. He wouldn’t look directly at her, choosing to stare off at a wall instead. When he didn’t respond or move, she reached up and put a hand on his cheek to force him to look at her. “I mean it, Liam. It’s okay to not understand what you’re feeling. I don’t either.”

His eyes bore into hers for a tense moment as they stared in silence once again. He dared to lean down and press his lips against hers, which Halle took in eagerly. They both needed this, needed each other. Halle couldn’t help but let out a needy whine as she pressed herself against him, wanting more each second that passed.

He backed her up against the bunkers wall, hoisting her upwards by grabbing the backs of her thighs. She wrapped her legs around his waist, securing herself against him as they continued their bruising kiss. His hands that were perched on her hips, raised up her dress. Their lips finally broke apart as he pulled her dress straps down.

Her pink lacy bra was quickly discarded next as he wasted no time at all. Liam was groping both her breasts, making her keen against the wall. His thumbs ran over her nipples, hardening them. Halle grabbed him by the back of the neck and pulled him in for yet another deep kiss.

She pushed off his denim jacket which he happily aided her in shedding it. She enthusiastically unbuttoned his shirt, making quick work of it. With his bare chest exposed, Halle ran her fingernails across his chest. She rolled her hips against him, eager and wanting. He simply wasn’t moving fast enough for her.

Liam seemed to be ignoring her pleas for more than he continued to manipulate her nipples slowly as they kissed. Halle simply huffed, pulling her mouth away from him, so he could see her pout.

“Can’t you let me enjoy getting you off first?” He asked greening. “Or do you want me that badly?”

Halle groaned, “Stop teasing me!”

“No.” He responded with a grin.

While attacking her neck with his mouth as his hands jerked at her underwear, pulling them past her thick thighs until they came over her feet. His soft fingers caressed her clit, making her let out another needy whine. Liam pinched the swelling bundle of nerves, earning himself another whimper from her mouth. He slowly pulled away from the wall, causing her to grab onto his shoulders as he spun her towards the bed.

“Aren’t you going to fuck me against the wall?” Halle asked in a whine.

“No” was all he answers in a deep voice, that almost sounded like a growl.

Liam dropped her onto the bed, causing her to yelp in surprise. Halle looked up at him, wide-eyed as he unbuckled his belt and ripped it free from his pants. In one swoop he grabbed both of her wrists, wrapping the surrounding leather before tying her to the headboard. Halle was staring at him curiously, wondering where this had come from. He had never restrained her before, not that she minded. They had joked about it, but she never thought Liam would actually do it.

When Halle gave no outward sign of discomfort, Liam continued by ridding her of the rest of her clothing so that she was totally naked on the bed, which wasn’t easy. He should have waited until Halle had removed her dress first, before tying her down. Regardless, Liam settled between her legs, kissing down stomach as she inhaled sharply with anticipation.

She had noticed that Liam only went down on her when he was planning on fucking her all night. The action caused a warm feeling to wrap around her as she tried to squirm away from his fast paced breath. The way he was acting was causing something to stir deep inside her stomach, she enjoyed it.

Liam mumbled under his breath, telling her to be still as he tightened his grip around her thighs. He attacked her clit with a series of licks and suckling kisses, a finger probing at the entrance to her core. The blonde jerked in his grip, whimpering and whining for more than he was doing nothing but tease her with his mouth. He knew exactly how to unwind her.

“Oh fuck” she groaned rolling her eyes. In minutes Halle was pushed over the edge, crying out for him as she pulled at her restraints.

Liam pulled away from her, pressing the two fingers that had been inside her into his mouth for her to clean them off. It was dirty, but somehow seemed to turn her on more.

“Have I ever told you how amazing you?” He asked in a husky tone as he readied himself between her thighs. Halle shifted her hips to give him more room, spreading her legs as far as she could to get him ample space. There was a raging blush across her cheeks as she nodded her head saying she was ready.

“Please, just hurry up and fuck me. She pleaded with a pout.

Liam smirked, tip pressing into her folds but not quite entering her. “You look so pretty like this, and begging for it.” 

Halle swallowed thickly, while enjoying the dirty talk she was unable to respond to it. It was another first, something had really brought out this other side in Liam, whatever it was she loved it.

“You’ll let me know if I get it rough?” He asked, still teasing her with his closeness. The blonde moved her hips, trying to get him to enter her, however he simply pulled back a fraction “say you’ll tell me if I get to rough, I don’t want to hurt you.” He said in a slightly softer tone.

Halle whined at him pathetically “Yes! I’ll tell you. Now just stop teasing me!” Her face grew a darker shade of red. Liam merely smirked as he slowly pushed into her, biting back a moan to stop himself from growling.

He moved her legs so that they were flung over his shoulders haphazardly, leaning forward so that they were pressed into her chest. She pouted up at him, wanting him to move his hips to give her arousal some kind of relief. Liam was giving her a cocky look, knowing exactly what she wanted and purposefully not giving it to her.

“Fuck,” She whimpered again, giving him the most desperate facial expression that she could muster “Liam please.”

That seemed to be what he wanted to hear as he suddenly pulled his hips back and snapped them forward. He fell into a heavy rhythm, slamming against her as she moaned helplessly beneath him. Liam grunted as he bared his weight on his wrists, hands placed on either side of her shoulders.

He moved at a furious pace, pounding into her harder than he ever had before. Halle couldn’t say anything that could describe how amazing she felt, when she noticed her eyes she noticed that Liam’s were a dark golden color.

She let out a loud gasp as he adjusted the angle in which he drove into her, hitting deeper than before and making her toes curl with delight. Her stomach felt tense, clenching as she tried to keep herself from exploding too soon.

“Fuck" he growled at her before kissing her neck. It was then he decided to reign it back in, he felt his fangs starting to come out a moment before. 

Halle cursed as he picked up speed again, throwing her mercilessly over the edge and into a sea of ecstasy. Liam slacked his pace slightly, allowing his rhythm to become sloppy as he chased his own high. In minutes, he was releasing inside her, filling her to the brim. He watched Halle panting his her bare chest heaved up and down, his eyes flew up towards her neck. Liam got the sudden urge to bite her again for a split second.

He gently lifted off of her, uncurling her legs so that she could lay normally. He crashed down beside her after undoing the belt that tied her wrists, pulling Halle into his chest as they both heaved for air. She nuzzled her nose against his chest, inhaling the sensual mixture of sweat and sex as he rubbed her back soothingly.

“That was different,” She mumbled as she drifted into a deep sleep.

Liam felt guilty. What the hell was wrong with him? First he attacks a guy in a bar, then he restrains his girlfriend and roughly fucks her, then he almost bit her. All in the space of a couple of hours. He needed help.


	13. 13A

**Scott’s apartment**

“You wanted to bite her? Okay that’s not normal. Any thoughts on this Scott? Liam wants to bite Halle, he wants to physically bite her. He is getting the notation to bite her during sex.” Stiles said wide-eyed. 

Shit just kept getting weirder and weirder in their group, they had all obviously grown too close. However, he doubted Halle wanted to be bitten so maybe it was a good thing Liam had come to them about his issue.

Scott’s face was burning red, when Liam said he wanted to speak to him alone, he wasn’t expecting it to be about sex, or biting someone during sex, he was so glad that Stiles had stopped by his apartment, Stiles did say he would back later, but Scott physically dragged him back inside with him. Was this a weird kink Liam had? He didn’t need to know any details of his friends sex life, and judging by the look on Stiles face he didn’t either.

“Is it aggressively?” Scott asked, trying not to laugh at Stiles face.

“No. I don’t always have the urge, it just seems to be... a full moon” Liam explained, mortified. 

It was embarrassing to say out loud in the first place, having another person there to judge him made it worse. Liam couldn’t face explained what had actually happened, Scott still didn’t know he had punched someone in a bar yet. He also felt it was for the best he kept it was during rough sex out of it as well.

Stiles threw his hands in the air “why didn’t you say sooner? Problem solved. You have always been...odd during the full moon. Just keep your dick in your pants during it, and everything will be fine.”

“I don’t know” Liam said skeptically while standing up. “I need to go to work, I’ll see you guys later. Let’s just forget about this whole conversation” he said leaving the room.

“Trust me I’ll try!” Stiles shouted after him. 

He waited by to the window until Liam had left the building before turning to Scott “can you believe this? We are going to start needing to chain him up again” he said shaking his head.

“I think I know what this is, I think he wants to mate with her.” Scott said, once he knew Liam wouldn’t hear him.

Screwing his face up, Stiles was confused “We already know they are having sex, it’s the biting we aren’t okay with” at times he wondered if Scott thought before he spoke.

“I mean he wants to mate mate, like werewolf mating. It’s different to having a relationship, it’s an extremely strong bond. It’s rare, but does happen” Scott said leaning back against the couch he was sitting on “it’s like an invisible string attaching you to one another, an intense love when they almost become one. Deaton said they can even hear each other thoughts. They can make each other smarter, stronger, faster.”

“But Halle isn’t a wolf? So how can she have the wolf mating?” Stiles asked.

Scott shrugged “She can’t. I think Liam’s natural instincts will be telling him to change her, so they can share the bond. He might not realize he’s even doing it at the time though”.

“Can I ask you something?” Stiles asked seriously, “do you feel that intense string thing with Malia?”

Scott just shook his head. He wanted to, but didn’t. He and Malia had been drifting for a while, but he was scared of losing her altogether. Regardless, Scott knew they would need to end things eventually. “I think we are growing apart” he sighed.

Stiles was about to reply when he got a new text from Lydia “Scott, Lydia has just sent me message. She thinks something is up. We should go.” He jumped to his feet, shortly followed by Scott. 

**Underground bunker**

“Hey Halle, can we talk?” Liam shouted as he walked into the bunker. 

Hearing water running he just assumed Halle was in the shower. He shook his head before shoving his phone back into his pocket, he had been ignoring Scott and Stiles messages and phone calls, and it now looked like they had told Lydia. Great someone else to share his shame and embarrassment with.

When the main light wouldn’t come on, he turned a touch on, he noticed the bunker was unusually messy. It had a small TV, a couch with a pullout bed which Liam slept on at first, a double bed, and a few small cabinets, and one bathroom. There was broken glass, and clothes flung everywhere, and the TV was now smashed. His eyes now glowing he was able to see small droplets of blood scattered over the floor, and bed.

He ran over to the bathroom and knocked on the door. “Halle, are you in there?” He asked worried. 

Because the bunker was built with mountain ash, that weakened his senses, but he was almost one hundred percent sure it was two different types of blood he could now smell. His heart was racing as he waited for a reply.

“I’m coming in” he yelled kicking the door open.

The sight in front of him made his heart drop, the bathroom floor was covered in blood. Halle was sprawled out across the bathroom floor with blood coming from her wrist...had she tried to kill herself? As he frantically kneeled down, he noticed the wolf that was with Theo before dead in the bathtub.

Frantically he wrapped a towel around her arm tightly, he noticed three massive slash marks along her wrist. That son of a bitch did this too her. Everything went fussy as he tried to take as much pain as he could. Liam somehow managed carry her up to his car. He ignored the presence of another person as he jumped into the front seat.

It was a miracle he managed to get them to the hospital without crashing, he carried her into A&E screaming for help. 

**Beacon hills hospital**

“Liam she is going to be fine, okay.” Melissa said gently. 

She was originally working in the surgical ward that night, but once she heard about young girl with slashed wrists who came in with Dr. David Geyer’s son, they both rushed towards the accident and emergency department.

Liam’s eyes were blood shoot red with tears, he didn’t know what to do. He appreciated Melissa waiting with him until the others arrived, as his father had to go. He wanted to stay and comfort his son, but it was an emergency.

“When can I see her?” He asked, finally sitting down. 

He had been pacing back and forth for so long it was starting to make Melissa feel dizzy watching him.

“I’ll go check” she said with a weak smile, Melissa walked over to the reception and explained the situation to the young girl sitting behind it. They were lucky she was there, because the story of Halle being attack by a stray dog wasn’t convincing. As the women was checking for her she turned her back to see Liam, he looked so miserable, almost broken. She smiled softly as she saw her son walking towards her.

“Mom” Scott said before hugging her “how is she? Liam’s text made no sense.” He was worried. 

Lydia had a vision of Halle screaming in pain, except her vision didn’t seem to match what Liam had told them. The banshee said she heard a baby crying as well, so they assumed it was maybe near a public area. They had all split up to look for her, when he received a jumbled text from Liam.

“The wolf that was with Theo made his way into the bunker...thank you” Melissa said smiling to the women at reception who handed her Halle’s notes. She urged Scott to follow her further away from the desk, and anyone else who might be able to hear them.

“Guys” Stiles said running towards them “what the hell happened?” They could see Lydia and Mason trying to comfort Liam.

“The wolf that was with Theo done this, he must have gotten into the bunker somehow. Liam said there was quite a struggle, Halle’s shirt was ripped and her skirt was pulled up around her waist...also she had scratches all over thighs. She has three slashes across her right wrist that will probably scar, they arrived just in time, or she would have bled out”. Making sure nobody else was watching them, she leaned in closer and spoke in lower voice “the wolfs body is still in the bunker.”

“What he’s dead? Did...how?” Scott asked confused.

I was so much information to process. The main thing was that Halle was going to be okay, then would figure out the rest later. However, since the witch wasn’t currently using magic, and she wouldn’t have physically been able to overpower him it was a mystery to how she did it.

# ______

“I’m so sorry Halle, I should have been with you” Liam mumbled, he was beating himself up for letting this happen. “I actually left early for work and got relationship advice from Scott and Stiles”. He rubbed fresh tears away from his eyes, “I needed to talk to them, about something that seems so stupid now... I was so embarrassed because it wanted to bite you and turn you without realizing it” he said wiping his eyes. “I’m crazy about you and I should have told you the moment I realized it, but I love you and I need you to wake up.” 

Liam held onto Halle’s hand gently for a while, talking to her about anything that popped into his head. The nurses told him the pain killers would make her exhausted, and they didn’t know how long she would be asleep for.

Halle frowned as she opened her eyes, the bright fluorescent lights were hurting her eyes. “Liam?” She muttered. He was still holding onto her hand tightly “is Scott and Stiles really the best people for any kind of advice from?”

Liam shook his head, he wanted to laugh at her comment, but he was still too upset. “You scared the hell out of me” he confessed, sighing he shook his head again “what happened babe?”

Halle winced as she pushed herself up, so she would be sitting in a better position, it was difficult now she had one broken wrist and the other sliced open. “That crazy bastard Aries was waiting for me behind the ladder, everything happened so fast. One minute I was in the doorway and the next I was laying on the bathroom floor, I think he hit his head when I kicked him in the balls. He fell backwards” she explained.

“I saw your ripped clothes. Did he do...anything?” The last questioned pained him to ask. If that wolf ‘Aries’ wasn’t already dead he would have murdered him for hurting Halle. He couldn’t believe things had gotten this bad, it was clear what the wolf’s real intentions was.

Halle shook her head “he tried too... but I kicked him in the balls before he could. He was trying pull down my pants while, his other hand cut my wrist. So I kicked him, and he stumbled backwards...” Halle said through tears. She never meant to kill him, she just wanted him off her. A knock at the door disturbed their conversation. 

A nurse had come to give Halle a check over, and had a lot of questions for her since she had so may accidents recently. So naturally anyone in the room had to leave.

“Did you hear all that?” Liam asked soon as he left the room, Scott and the rest of the pack where in the waiting area.

Scott nodded. “How does she seem?”

Liam shrugged sitting down, rubbing his face with his hands. “She’s a mess. We can’t stay in town, it’s too dangerous for her.”

Scott kneeled down, so he was eye level with Liam who was now sitting “you don’t need to worry about Theo, he’s not a threat. He’s gone for good.” Scott said calmly. He took a deep breath before asking that had been playing on his mind “Liam do you want her to be a part of the pack?”

Surprisingly Liam shook his head “No. I don’t want her to be anyway near all this shit. How many times have we almost been killed? I don’t want her near it...any of it”. He was scared, scared of losing her. Tears threatened to spill from his eyes again, he would be devastated if anything else happened to Halle.

“We can’t stop bad things from happening to the people we care about, no matter how much we try.” Scott sighed, whenever something like this happened he always thought of Allison.

“She was almost raped Scott, not just attacked but raped” Liam said in a sob.

“Believe me when I say she would be much better off with you, than without you. You two have a connection that most people wouldn’t understand, don’t throw it away over being scared.” Stiles said softly. 

Lydia smiled proudly at her boyfriend, sometimes he was the best person for advice.

Liam just sighed. He knew Stiles was right, but it didn’t make it any easier knowing he couldn’t protect her all the time, “I’ll be happy with whatever she wants, Halle’s the only person you can really ask.” 

**Liam’s apartment**

“Hey, how are you doing?” Scott asked.

Halle nodded “better, I can get my cast off soon”.

“That’s good. Did you think any more of what I asked?” Scott had asked Halle if she wanted to join the pack a few days ago, the witch said she needed time to think about it.

“I have, but I need to tell you a few things first.” She gulped down.

Scott sat down across from her, he was intrigued to hear what she had to say.

“My family’s coven done some bad things, not all of us but the older generation did. They practiced in dark rituals, and sacrifice.” She explained.

“Not humans I hope” he laughed, until he saw the look on Halle’s. “Oh shit really?” As asked surprised.

Halle nodded. “Witches would sacrifice themselves, neither of my parents ever got involved in them rituals, but my great grandparents did. They also hunted other supernatural creatures...including werewolf’s. They have been known to kill and eat them while on animal form.”

Scott was disgusted he didn’t know what to say, he knew covens could be dark, but he didn’t realize just how much. “How long have you known?”

“Not long, I only discovered about the wolf’s the other day.” The blonde said pointing to a large book sitting on the table.

“May I?” Scott asked.

Once Halle nodded he picked it up, he had never seen a book like it before. It was dark oak wood, with a dark leather strap, with a real gold buckle. He flipped open the pages and was surprised to see nothing.

“It’s enchanted, only someone with Myers blood can read it” she sighed “I’ll understand if you want to take your offer back, I wouldn’t blame you. The things my family did...I wish I never knew, put it that way.”

Scott smiled at her kindly. “You can’t blame yourself for what they done, and truthfully I already consider you a member of the pack. No pressure but, you can take as much time as you need to think it over.”

Halle nodded, it wasn’t as simple as it sounded. Not only would she be joining a werewolf pack, something her family had forbidden. She would feel like she was turning her back on her coven, and it’s history. On the other hand she had grown to care for the McCall pack, and she was crazy about Liam. Scott was right, she needed more time to think it over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have gone back and edited the past chapters, adding more to the story. I will only post a few more chapters before finishing this story, as I have decided to split it into two parts as I thought it was too long.


	14. 14A

**Scott’s apartment**

A whole year had passed without any drama. No threats, nobody trying to kill them, life was almost perfect.

Stiles had gone back to his training, but he always came back to Beacon hills whenever he could. Mason had started a successful online blog, that help his local journalism. Liam had started writing about supernatural stories, he used it as an outlet for his anger. Halle had got a job in Beacon hills hospital as a healthcare assistant, she realized her ‘abilities’ helped her heal people quickly. 

She was currently renting an apartment a block away from Liam, Halle eventually joined the pack, after a few months of trying to figure out how she would fit into it. The young witch was also learning how to use magic properly from her family’s book, only occasionally going to Deaton for help to fill in the blanks. The wrist Aries had broken was completely healed now, however her other wrist would always have scars on it. Halle liked to use it as a reminder of what could always happen, and how things could have been worse. She had learned to ignore the rude stares people gave her.

Nobody knew exactly what happened to Theo. Chris Argent and Derek Hale had taken him to Mexico, that was all Scott shared with his pack. Theo was three towns away when they found him. He quickly admitted to all the shit he had done, but claimed he didn’t even know Aries was dead. That was the other problem, when Malia and Derek went to move Aries body, along with Stiles dad, they noticed a bullet hole in his neck. Had Theo gone back and shot him before leaving? They weren’t sure, but considering nobody else was harmed they assumed it was him.

Everyone was now gathered at Scott’s apartment to celebrate him becoming a veterinary nurse. Melissa had brought an incredible amount of homemade food, while the rest the apartment stank of beer. Everyone was laughing and cheering the full night, things had been going well for so long everyone was happy. It was the first time they had all been together since Stiles and Lydia’s engagement party a few months earlier. 

It was the last night of normality any of them would have for a long time.

“Yeah, I still don’t understand what it is you do.” Halle said to Malia. Liam had his arm around her shoulder, but was looking to his other side talking to Mason.

“Neither do I” Malia laughed. She had got a new job at some calls center, except she wasn’t sure yet what exactly she is phoning people for.

Scott took another swig of his drink, trying not to laugh listening to their conversation. He and Malia had broken up eight months ago, but they remained good friends. Things had been awkward for a couple of weeks, but they both quickly moved past it.

As the night went on the party died down, even though werewolf’s couldn’t get drunk, it turned out different supernatural creatures still could. Corey was now throwing up in the bathroom, Mason was getting his belongings, so he could take him home. Scott has said goodbye to most people, only a few remained in his apartment. His mom, Chris, Stiles, Lydia, Liam, and Halle were the only ones who were still in his apartment. Strange, Scott could only count six people, but he could hear seven heartbeats.

“We are heading off, thanks again man.” Liam said patting Scott on the shoulder, as Halle put her leather jacket on.

“Yeah, it was great. I’m so happy for you.” Halle said giving Scott a quick hug goodbye before they left.

Soon as Scott closed the door behind them he turned to see Stiles standing in front of him. “What the hell was that man?” He asked in a low voice.

“What?” Scott asked clearing his throat, he realized why he could hear another heartbeat when the witch hugged him, he could now smell it all over her.

“What? Your face went chalk white, you looked like you had seen a ghost.” Stiles said, his voice getting louder.

Scott gestured for Stiles to follow him into the bedroom, it was the only other room with nobody else in it. “I think... I think Halle’s pregnant... I definitely think.”

Stiles mouth fell open “how would you know that? Did she tell you? Did Liam?” He asked in a low voice.

Scott shook his head. “I can hear two heartbeats in her, plus she smells different. This is the first time I’ve seen her in a while, she’s always been working when I’ve been around Liam.. I don’t think she knows. Do I tell her?” He asked concerned. 

He didn’t want to insert himself into their business, but Scott also wouldn’t forgive himself if anything happened, and he never told them.

“No” Stiles said rubbing at his face, a baby was usually a good thing. “I think they should find out on their own, unless it becomes absolutely essential you tell them.”

“Essential?” Scott asked looking up at him, he was now sitting on the edge of the bed.

Stiles sat down next to him “if you see Halle about to go on a roller-coaster, or pick up cliff diving as a hobby” he explained “them we tell her”.

Scott nodded. “What if see her about to drink beer?”

“Halle doesn’t drink alcohol. We just need to go back out there and pretend we know nothing, and say nothing to anyone.” Stiles said standing up.

They headed back into the living room, both with extremely quietly looking faces. Stiles was right though, they needed to keep this new information to themselves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here we are at the end of part one of this story, I’ve appreciated all the kudos and comments. I hope you all enjoy the second part, which I will be uploading soon.


End file.
